In the Cold, Cold Night
by Mad Hatter - J
Summary: This is the story of Persephone - a vampire with ties to Eric Northman, among many others. She might be ancient, but she's a very quirky vampire indeed. Bon Temps is in for an interesting time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was originally posted on Quizilla in full (I have nearly finished it, in fact), but just as I was about to pick it up again after a long hiatus, I came back to find that Quzilla had cleared all stories made before June 2011. Basically, every story of mine was deleted for no reason whatsoever. So, to avoid that happening again, I will be posting the entire story on here once I've gone through and edited each chapter.**

**There are a lot of chapters already completed, as I've mentioned, and I will be posting them is quick succession. I want to get this thing finished! **

"You know, you're here the same time every night, in that same seat, with that same look on your face."

The young woman looked up at the bartender, offering a stunning smile that wiped any further questions out of his mind.

"Sorry, is it a problem?" she asked.

"Well, you never order anything."

"I'm bad for business?"

"It's not that. But what would a nice girl like you be doing alone and without an order every night of the week?"

"Alright then, you got me. I'll have a shot of tequila."

He smiled and poured out her drink, sliding it over to her. She didn't drink it however, giving him an evocative smile back.

She leant forward compellingly, and spoke in low tones.

"Do you want to know why I'm always in here alone and without an order every night?"

Sam put down the glass he was cleaning and leant onto the counter in front of her with interest, "Why?"

"I'm a v-"

The door opened, letting in both a warm breeze and an apparently inconsequential man. The effect he had on the customers, however, proved otherwise. Necks craned all over the room, wanting to see who was causing the fuss.

Sam looked at the newcomer, then back at the girl sitting before him, as though he found no interest in the man.

"What were you gonna say?"

"I was about to tell you", she sighed lightly, "that I'm a voyeur."

He stared at her.

"A voyeur?"

He was clearly disappointed in the anti-climactic information.

"I like to come here after work every night to watch people. To listen to them. I just find them interesting."

"Yeah, well, we do sometimes get the odd kooks..." he replied, but judging by the look he was giving her, her answer wasn't what he had expected.

She chuckled and was about to reply when Sam was called away by one of the waitresses, a pretty, young blonde by the name of Sookie. She seemed excited about something, but based on the past couple of weeks that the woman had spent at Merlotte's Diner, Sookie was easily excited.

"I think Merlotte's just got its first vampire!" she whispered.

Sam looked over at the newcomer who had taken a seat towards the centre of the bar. He was still receiving curious looks from many of the customers, and looks almost of disgust from many of those who had recognised him for what he was.

"I think you're right", Sam replied, concerned by Sookie's level of excitement over such a thing.

She smiled and went over to serve the pale man.

When she arrived next to him, he looked up and frowned slightly at her eager expression.

"Is somethin' the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, no. It's just..." she leant forward to speak to him, "You're our first. Vampire I mean."

At the word 'vampire' heads turned from all directions to look at the pair. Sookie realised that, along with the look of slight amusement on the man's face, there was also one of confusion.

"First?"

"Yeah. We ain't ever had one of your kind in here before", she offered him another silly grin.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken", he said to her, "but there was another already in here when I arrived."

Sookie's smile fell from her face and she turned quickly to survey the room and its various occupants, searching for this apparently allusive other vampire.

"Really?" she asked, turning back, "Are you sure? I don't see anyone."

He looked from her to the bar and Sookie turned her head, catching a fleeting glimpse of two icy blue eyes looking over in their direction.

Sam, watching Sookie and the vampire converse, noticed them look over in his direction. The woman sitting at the bar, his new regular, was also watching them, but there seemed to be a familiarity between her and the man with whom Sookie was talking. She turned her head back to face forward as Sookie looked over at her. Sam noticed this and a sudden realisation came over him. Never ordered any food, only came after dark, a stranger in town. The young woman sitting before him was a vampire. He felt a mixture of disappointment and anger wash over him. He had grown quite used to seeing the young women at the end of his bar every night, had even grown to like her. He couldn't believe that he hadn't realised earlier. Or that she hadn't said anything.

"You know her?" Sookie asked.

"Somewhat, yes", he smiled.

"I didn't even know that she was a vampire. She seemed so..."

"Human?" He smirked.

"Well, uh...What can I get you?"

She took out her pad and pencil to take his order, forgetting that there was only one thing vampires fed on.

"Do you have any of that synthetic blood?"

"Oh no, sorry. We did have a case of it, but no one ever ordered any of it and it went bad."

He smiled at her and she smiled back awkwardly. Behind him, the couple listening in to their conversation turned in their seats.

Sam was looking at the vampire and her untouched shot of tequila from a distance. He was thinking of saying something to her to see if she had even noticed that she had been recognised for what she was. The downcast look on her face told him that she had. She ran a pale finger around the rim of her glass and looked over at him to see what he was thinking. His frown was a clear incentive for her to leave. She stood up, but he sighed and approached her.

"Hey, wait, uh..."

"Persephone", she told him.

"Persephone?" he asked, nearly forgetting the main reason why he had called to her in the first place.

"Yes, it's my name. Here's something for the drink", she passed a few bills onto the bar and turned to leave. Now that she'd been discovered, she knew that she'd have to gradually work on getting back the trust of many of the people within in the bar. Sam watched her walk away and, although he barely knew her, felt a pang of regret for not saying anything to stop her.

Persephone paused at one of the front windows of Merlotte's and waited. Sam picked up her still-full glass, looked down at it as though about to drink it, and then put it on the ledge of the kitchen window. Lafayette, the bar's cook, was about to place another plate of food onto the sill, when he noticed the full glass and shook his head at the waste. Picking it up, he threw back the shot of tequila and got back to work. Not entirely pleased with the result of her endeavor, Persephone left for a more vampire- friendly establishment.

Eric was bored. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last. For a vampire/human club, Fangtasia brought him close to no pleasure whatsoever. He glanced around at the pathetic mortals mixing with the superior immortals and felt disgusted at their own self-degrading behavior.

"Eric?"

He turned his gaze to the right and his eyes widened.

"I wasn't expecting to see you", he said.

"Obviously", Persephone replied. She walked up the steps to stand next to his throne and ran her hand over the top of it in an almost mocking sort of way.

"You realise that you're sheriff, not king, don't you?"

His brow furrowed and he turned his head to look at her in her new position next to his seat.

"What happened to your sense of humor? Don't tell me you sold it when you sold off your dignity", she smirked, gesturing to the club.

"Shouldn't you be in Texas?" he asked with an air of irritation.

"I decided to pay a visit. I haven't travelled much lately", Persephone explained, looking out at the crowd on the dance floor. Eric gazed at her as she scanned the room. He had nearly forgotten how beautiful she was. In a black t-shirt and jeans, she looked more human than vampire, but her pale skin and icy blue eyes set her apart from the fang bangers dancing out on the floor. She was elegant, genuine and ancient; the best kind of vampire. From nearby, Pam, the club's bouncer and also a vampire, approached with a look of contempt. It was well known to Eric and most of the vampires in the area that Persephone and Pam did not get along. They weren't sure why, but it was what had always been; no one questioned it. If they were to do so, they'd be bound to regret it very quickly.

"What's she doing here? I thought she would be in Texas, with her maker", Pam said, folding her arms.

"As I was just telling Eric, I thought I might come by and visit. It's been quite a while since I was last here", she smiled, but it was forced.

"Well now that you've done so, perhaps..."

"Pam", Eric gave her a look that was a distinct warning, "She's welcome to stay as long as she likes."

Pam, looking disgruntled, turned and walked back to her post at the door. Persephone looked down at Eric and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at it and then at her.

"Maybe it was time I got back."

"I hope Pam's words haven't convinced you", he told her.

"Her? No. I'll be in the area. I think Godric can live without me there for a while longer."

They stared at each for a moment and then chuckled at the joke. Godric was, after all, an immortal, like they were.

"How long have you been in the area?"

"A few weeks", she replied.

"And yet you only come to visit tonight?"

"I've been preoccupied."

"With your humans, I presume", he said, with a knowing look.

"I'd hardly call them _my_ humans", she responded, then added with a mischievous grin, "At least, not yet. By the way, Bill Compton's back in town."

"Is he still mainstreaming?" Eric asked with obvious disapproval towards Bill's chosen way of life.

"I believe so. He seemed to be quite interested in a human girl, though."

"Him and his humans", Eric sighed.

"Again, you can hardly call them _his_ humans."

With a last smile, her dark lidded, icy blue eyes darting over his, a darker blue, Persephone turned to leave. She felt that she should have a word to Mr. Merlotte before his bar closed for the night. She owed it to him in the least, deceiving him the way she had. Unfortunately, as the many, many years of her life had gone on, she had developed what the humans called 'a conscience'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Mr. Merlotte?"

"It's Sam," Sam replied to the person who had spoken from behind him. He turned around, feeling annoyed at being hassled just after closing, and at this time at night. He was surprised to see Persephone standing there with a genuinely apologetic look.

"I was wandering if I could have a word?" she asked. She noticed him tense up. She could understand his response, being alone outside in the dark with a vampire. She meant him no harm in any way, however. She no longer committed such violent acts as she once had.

"I think you should leave," he said with uncertainty. He walked up the steps of his trailer and was about to unlock the door, when she appeared beside him.

"I wanted to apologise for not telling you what I was at an earlier time. I only wish that you hadn't found out in the way you did. It was unexpected."

"Yeah, it was," he said with outrage, referring to what she was, not the way he had found out.

"I can also understand if you have feelings of dislike towards my race. Most of us have not been of the civilised variety. I assure you, however, that I am not one of those kinds. I quite like you, Sam Merlotte. You're different from the other humans in this town. They're so... simple."

"Don't try to pull me in with your lies; I know what you vampires are like. Now get the hell off my property."

Although his voice was strong, Persephone could see the indecision in his eyes.

"As you wish," she nodded politely.

He watched her walk gracefully down the steps, turning to look back at him. The light from the moon danced across her face, making her seem more like a ghostly reflection of a stunning woman, rather than a solid, though dead, being. In an instant, she was gone. He looked around to see where she had gone, but caught no glimpse. Satisfied, but at the same time oddly dissatisfied, he entered his home.

Persephone had bought a house on the shore of a nearby lagoon, fascinated by both the rich foliage and the alligators that lurked in the murky depths of the water. It was a large, old double-story house made of wood and painted, like most of the homes in Bon Temps, a creamy white. On the veranda sat a small, round antique table on top of which was a thick, red candle. It was currently lit and flickered in the light, warm breeze. Persephone paused, on her way up the staircase, to look at it. She used the tips of her index finger and thumb to put it out and entered the homestead. She turned for a moment to look out through the mesh screen of the closed door and judged that it would be sunrise in a couple of hours time, but nonetheless decided it was time to go under the floorboards until it became night once more. She had nothing better to do now that she was no longer welcome anywhere of interest.

Fangtasia was now closing and the vampires were either leaving, (some with human companions), or – those that belonged to the club – were preparing to settle down in their coffins below for the day. Eric was standing on the empty dance floor, staring absently at the ground. Pam waited in the doorway of the room that led to a staircase that would take them to their resting places. She was quick to become impatient.

"Are you coming?"

He broke his trance and lifted his head to look at her. He appeared troubled by something.

"I'll return at dusk," he notified her, moving towards the exit. She bared her fangs in displeasure and left him to go as he pleased, knowing perfectly well where it was that he was headed.

Just as Persephone settled comfortably into the dirt under her house's floorboards, she heard them creak above her. She knew who it was the moment they had entered and pushed open the trapdoor that lead to her position. Eric crouched down over the entrance and smiled down at her. She took his hand and led him down into the space. She lay down in the same position she had done earlier and he lay down besides her, feeling a long forgotten sense of peace that had left him the moment that she had. He put an arm around her middle and held her close, but did nothing more. He did not require more than that. It was the simple pleasure of lying next to her that had drawn him away from his usual place of rest.

The following night, Merlotte's was busy, as it usually was on a Friday. Everyone in town who had just finished work usually stopped by for a cold drink, a hot meal or a quick lay. It was a place where you were pretty much guaranteed all of the above. Sam stood behind the bar, a contemplative frown on his face.

"You okay there, Sam?" Arlene asked as she took an order passed him.

"Yeah," he replied, sounding obviously not so.

"Too bad about that pretty young girl, huh? I thought she was awful nice, but a vampire? It never crossed my mind."

Sam glared at her and she took the hint, quickly continuing on her way. She passed Sookie on the way to the table that had ordered the food she was carrying.

"I think Sam might be disappointed by that the girl turning out to be a vampire," Arlene whispered to her, "I think he had a bit of a crush."

"Just 'cause she's a vampire, don't mean he can't still like her. She was still a vampire when he did like her, even if he didn't know about it."

"I'm not paying you two to gossip," Sam called to them from the exact same spot he had been standing earlier. Sookie and Arlene exchanged looks and continued on their way. A moment later, the door opened and most of the talk inside the diner stopped. Heads turned towards the entrance and eyes followed the young woman who entered. She took her usual seat at the bar and stared down at the bench, then raised her eyes to meet Sam's.

"Do you have any Tru Blood?" she asked. He ignored her.

"You know, for a vampire, she's pretty hot," Jason Stackhouse said from his table not far from the bar. He sat with friends Hoyt and Rene, who were also both staring at the mysterious lady.

"Not that I would ever fuck a vampire," he added, quickly, "I mean, that would make me a...a... what are they called?"

"Necropheliac," Rene offered.

"Yeah, one of them," Jason agreed.

"I don't know," Hoyt argued, "What's wrong with a vampire? I mean, if they're nice and pretty..."

"There ain't nothin' wrong with vampires. They're just different," Sookie commented as she walked past them. Jason shook his head at his sister and her beliefs. He couldn't understand how she could like a vampire the way she did that 'Bill' guy. Not after the way that she'd had to save him from being drained the night before. The story had spread like wildfire, as most gossip did in Bon Temps.

Persephone decided to try and ignore Sam for the rest of the night. She scanned the room and spotted Jason's table. Hoyt and Jason were engrossed in an apparently fascinating conversation, but Rene was looking over at her. Their eyes met. From a table nearby, taking an order, Arlene was quick to notice.

"Excuse me a moment," she told the table she was serving. She reached her boyfriend's side swiftly and he looked up at her to see what the matter was.

"Are you making goo-goo eyes at the vampire-girl?" she asked, offended even by the idea of it.

"Woman, what are you talking about?" he asked in his strong Cajun accent, trying to sound offended by the idea. From over at the bar, Persephone listened in to what they were discussing, a small smirk on her lips. She waited for Arlene to leave them. She did so moments later, shaking her head in exasperation.

Persephone took the opportunity to approach the boys' table. Judging by their expressions, they were surprised to see her coming towards them.

"May I?" she motioned to the empty seat across from Jason.

"Uh..." Jason began to protest, but before he could finish, Hoyt jumped in, excited by the prospect of getting to know a real vampire.

"Go right ahead."

She sat down and looked from left to right; from Rene, to Jason and then to Hoyt, smiling politely.

"My name's Persephone. Or Persy for short," she waited for them to introduce themselves, aware that all eyes were on their table.

"Uh, Jason," Jason replied, offering his hand as an automatic response. She shook it and he quickly withdrew his hand in surprise.

"Your hands are cold," he said, eyes wide.

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that," she apologised, looking down at her hands. She glanced back up at Hoyt and he smiled.

"Hoyt," he grinned, also offering his hand. She shook it and, although he too was surprised by the temperature of her skin, Hoyt didn't withdraw from the friendly gesture.

"Rene," Rene offered, taking a sip of his beer. He didn't offer his hand like the others had. "What brings you to Bon Temps?"

"Old friends, new friends. Makes no difference to me. I just like the area," she replied.

"You live here?" Hoyt asked.

"I do now. I bought an old house a couple of weeks ago down by the lagoon. It's quite old. You may have seen it before."

"Nope," Jason replied quickly, sounding quite impolite, "Where you from anyway?"

His tone was one of suspicion.

"It's a long story, that one," she told him, and left it at that.

They sat in a reasonably uncomfortable silence, Hoyt bursting with questions that he wanted to ask her, but was too afraid to, when the door opened again and heads turned for a second time. Bill Compton entered and took a seat in a booth near the window.

"Excuse me, boys," Persy told her new acquaintances, leaving her seat and taking one across form Bill. He looked up at her.

"Persephone. I was not aware that you had moved here. At least, not until I saw you here, yesterday. I thought you were in Dallas."

"I was," she replied simply.

"So, what brings you to this town in particular?"

"I stopped in here on my way through and became quite curious about it. There are many interesting people around."

Bill gave her a questioning sideways glance.

"I am still mainstreaming," she reassured him, "I no longer wish to harm humans...not without their prior consent."

She smiled, but he could sense something else was on her mind. There was an air about her he had noticed the day before. Something wasn't quite right.

"You don't care much for mainstreaming?"

"No, it's not that," she replied, "In fact it is one of the few things that lifts some of the built up guilt from my mind. I have lived a long time, Bill. I have grown tired of my old ways. I can no longer find pleasure in what I do."

Bill's expression at this admission was one of understanding. She, like him, was one of a rare breed; a vampire that found the 'normal' nature, the one that involved feeding from humans (or sometimes killing them) and treating them as subordinates, despicable. It was usually the older vampires that developed this kind of attitude, but not always; on the very rare occasion young progenies had been known to retain some of their more human feelings, such as guilt, sympathy and sorrow.  
>Persephone's real age was unknown to most of the vampire community, though they estimated it to be around 1000 years, much like Eric. She and Eric had travelled and lived together for centuries before he settled in Louisiana and she in Dallas. Bill had first met her whilst travelling through the state. The y had a sort of mutual understanding between them.<p>

"I noticed you've developed a fondness for certain humans," she said.

"And I you," he replied with a knowing smile.

"Unfortunately, not all humans are so accepting of our kind," she replied, spying Sam serving drinks behind the bar, "You are lucky to find such an open-minded mortal."

"I presume Eric knows that you're in town."

"I visited him just last night, in fact. It was on the top of my list of things to do."

"Yet I understand you've been in Bon Temps for nearly a fortnight, now."

She cast him a look rather dark look. "I've had my mind on other ventures, I must admit."

"I never took you much for one to enjoy the company of humans. What about your maker?"

She lowered her gaze again before answering, "I wanted to give him some time to himself to think."

"Who else is residing in this area? Anyone I know?" she changed the subject.

"As a matter of fact, Diane, Malcolm and Liam turned up last night."

Persephone grimaced. "I couldn't think of a more repulsive group of vampires."

"Yes, well, they invited themselves, I'll tell you that much."

Sookie watched Bill and the lady vampire conversing, from beside the window that looked through to the kitchen, the one through which Lafayette was currently passing Arlene a tray of orders. The two vampires looked like a couple of old friends catching up after a long time of not seeing one another. As far as she could tell, they weren't flirting. She felt relieved. Sam walked past her suddenly and she stopped him.

"Sam, I just wanted to say vampires aren't as bad as you think. You should give that girl a chance. I think she might be keen on you, anyhow."

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Sookie. Plus, I ain't paying you to stand around and stare at vampires all day."

Sookie frowned at the bitter edge of his voice.

Wanting some peace from Sookie and his customers, Sam went to his office and began going over the list of food and drink orders for the diner. He looked at the section for Tru Blood and sighed, placing an order for a few crates of each blood type. Being different from most others himself, he should have known better than to judge another so quickly just because they were a little out of the ordinary. But at the same time, he found vampires to be untrustworthy and couldn't shake the idea of them being savages.


	3. Chapter 3

Much to the disappointment of many of the staff at Merlotte's, Persephone did not return for the next two nights. When she finally did return, it was Lafayette who first saw her.

"Oh, you're back," he said, pouring himself a drink from the bar, "The others will be damn glad. I think you left this place pining."

"They don't even know me," she replied.

"They don't have to, girl. In this town, if you're a nice looking piece of ass, such as yourself, you're fair game to all. Even some of the nastier girls we get in here."

She chuckled and he smiled, glad she wasn't offended. "Does that make you fair game too, then?"

"Ooh. I like the way you think. But unfortunately for you, I don't swing that way."

"Because I'm a vampire?"

"Uh-uh. Because you ain't got a dick," Tara answered as she arrived just in time to catch some of the conversation.

"I see... I'm sure I could change your mind," Persephone said seductively, staring into his eyes.

"Don't you try any of that vampire-mind-fuck shit with me," Lafayette told her, walking back towards the kitchen.

She had only been joking, but Persephone smirked anyway, then suddenly a warm bottle of Tru Blood was placed in front of her. She glanced down at it and saw that it was A-negative, her favourite. Looking up, she found Sam standing in front of her with an apologetic look.

"How did you know?" she asked him.

He frowned. "To give you blood?"

"My favourite type, I meant."

He looked at the label and shrugged.

"I just picked one up. Didn't even look to see what it was."

"I guess it was just fate, then," Persy suggested.

"It's his way of saying sorry," Lafayette explained as he walked past them, "for being an asshole to you."

Sam gave him a look of displeasure and turned back to Persy.

"Well, if that's what it is, then I accept," she smiled, drinking from the warm bottle.

Sam watched with fascination as she gulped down the synthetic blood.

"Would you have a drink with me?" she asked, placing the bottle back down.

"Oh, I don't like blood," he joked.

Tara scoffed at his lame attempt at a joke.

He looked over at her and turned back to see Persy giving him a sweet half-smile. He poured himself some whiskey and was about to drink it, when the phone rang. He left to go and answer it. While he was gone Persy picked up his glass and bit her finger, squeezing a drop of her blood into the golden liquid. It dissolved instantly leaving no trace. Having glanced out at her from the bar, Lafayette witnessed this bizarre behaviour. He knew what effects vampire blood had on people, being a dealer of it himself, but he had no idea why a vampire would be spiking someone's drink with their own blood.

Sam came back moments later and they raised their drinks with a smile, drinking what remained of them. Persy watched Sam polish off the whiskey and was satisfied. She had done the same thing to the shot of tequila he had given her the night he found out she was a vampire, hoping that once she had left he would have knocked back the untouched drink himself. Unfortunately, Lafayette had been the one to drink the shot, unaware that it contained a drop of her blood. What he also didn't know was that it was the cause of the crazy sex dreams he'd had about her the past couple of nights, dreams that Sam was now bound to have. But this wasn't why she spiked the drinks.

"You sticking around?" Sam asked her.

"I've got the whole night ahead of me," she replied, and she could tell that Sam was pleased.

Sookie arrived for her shift a half hour later and spotted the vampire at the bar.

"Wow, you must really like it here," she commented, putting on her apron.

"It has a certain charm," Persy replied, casting Sam a mischievous look as he glanced over.

"Well, I'm really glad more vampires are coming to places like this. Once people get used to the idea of being around you, they'll see you ain't so bad. It's sad. I mean, getting to know a vampire's been great. They're so interesting... _and_ nice."

"Don't make the mistake of trusting all of us, Sookie," Persy warned her, "There are an unfortunately few amount of vampires like Bill and I, who regard humans kindly. I admit that it took me a long time to learn to be civilised once more after I was turned."

Sookie's grin faltered, but having been brought up to maintain a constant polite exterior, she took it in her stride and moved off to start waiting her tables.

Sam was telling Persy about the Descendents of the Glorious Dead meeting that had been held the night before. Bill had been invited to give a speech about what it was like to fight in the Civil War. She was sorry to have missed it, but hearing Sam describe it was a lot funnier than she supposed the actual event would have been.

"Were you around for that?" he asked her.

"Ohhh, yes," she smiled secretly.

He looked at her questioningly, but became distracted by Bill, who had suddenly entered the diner and was now looking around for Sookie. Sam frowned.

"You really don't like Bill, do you?"

"Why would you say that?" he replied sarcastically.

"Is it that he's a vampire?" She paused, and then went on, "Or that he's with Sookie?"

He cast a dark glance at her and she knew she'd hit the right button. She smirked, but it quickly fell from her face as she flicked her head towards the doorway at the exact same moment Bill did. Sam was alarmed by her sudden reaction. She got up from her seat just as the door opened and the bar fell silent as three vampires entered, smirking and looking for trouble. Persephone looked at Bill, who was standing protectively in front of Sookie and gave him a nod of reassurance. She would take care of them, even if he had led them there. The female, who she knew as Diane, began straddling a surprised looking young man, while the two males, Liam and Malcolm searched the room for easy targets. Everyone who was working out the back had come out to see what was going on. The fear in the room was uncanny. Liam spotted Persephone and his eyes widened excitedly.

"Ooh, looky what we have here. Our old friend, _Pa_ -rsy."

"No need to insult me, Liam. Not in front of all these nice folk."

"Why? 'Cause I called you old?"

"No, because you claim that I'm your friend."

He sped to a place directly in front of her in an attempt to intimidate her, but she didn't even blink. He chuckled.

"Alright, I get it. You and Bill already have dibs on some of these bloodsacks. You tell us who and we promise we won't touch 'em."

Although he towered over her, Persy stepped forward and seemed to gain the upper hand, her stance surprisingly threatening. Liam took a step back. Malcolm watched from nearby, amused.

"No. What you three can do, is take your vile, pathetic-excuse- for- a -vampire asses and get the hell out of here."

"Or what?" Liam laughed, making crude movements with his tongue at her.

She smiled in a way that was deeply unsettling. Large, sharp fangs slid from her mouth and she moved to Diane who was still harassing the young man. She pulled her off and threw her across the ground like a ragdoll. The surprised vampire got to her feet, fangs bared, and hissed at her.

"If you don't leave, there's going to be a hell of a mess for Sam to clean-up. And I don't want to have to put him through that."

"You think you can take us? You're the one he's going to be cleaning up off the floor," Malcolm retorted.

"Arghh!" A battle cry sounded as someone came at Liam in an attempt to take him down, but Liam's vampire reflexes were faster. He grabbed them and tossed them aside. In a flash, Persephone sped across the room, though no one was able to trace her movement, and caught the man before he hit the floor. She looked down and saw it was the diner's new cook, Terry. From over at the bar, angry as hell, Sam picked up a sharp wooden object and tried to attack Liam, but, again, the vampire was too fast, grabbing him and throwing him up against the bar's back wall, shattering many of the bottles. Infuriated by the human's attempt to attack him, Liam pulled Sam's head to the side and was about to tear out his throat when an enormous force picked him up and hurled him out of the diner's front window.

Persy stood protectively in front of a stunned Sam. She was surprisingly calm, though her eyes were burning with anger. Both Diane and Malcolm snarled at her, but made no further attempts to attack. Liam, on the other hand, came in through the door, extracted a rather large shard of glass from his neck, dropped it to the ground and bellowed. He came towards her again, but she caught him by the throat, holding him up in the air. It looked absurd; a woman of moderate height with such a large man clutched in the air as though he weighed no more than a shoe. He clawed at her hand and struggled furiously, but there was no way she was going to let him go. She was absolutely seething.

"Leave," she hissed.

She threw him to the ground. Knowing he was beaten, Liam did not risk another attack. The three defeated vampires backed out of the door, jeering at their vanquisher. As soon as they were gone, Persephone retracted her fangs and surveyed the damage. Luckily, no one had been sitting directly in front of the window that had been knocked out; most people had left their seats as soon as Terry had been thrown across the room.

She surveyed the faces of those around her, all of whom were shocked and frightened, with a select few even impressed. Nonetheless, they were all safe. That was the important thing. She looked at Sam, who was still behind her rubbing his throat and obviously taken aback by what had just happened.

"I'm sorry about the damage. I'll pay for it," she told him, "Are you alright?"

He didn't reply, but continued to stare at her, speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Cleaning up after the commotion, once most of the customers had left, Persephone picked up pieces of glass from the floor near the window that she'd thrown Liam through. Next to her was Sam, helping with the shards but at the same time wandering how to take what had just happened.

"I'm sorry about that," Persephone told him.

"You've already said that," he replied, not looking up from his task.

"I realise, but I guess it must have come as quite a shock, seeing me throw people around like that."

"You could say that, couldn't you," he replied rather wryly.

"We've taken a step back, haven't we?"

He looked at her now, with frustration.

"A step back from what, exactly?"

She stood up and, "It'll be light soon. I make sure that window is fixed before tomorrow's lunchtime rush."

The first part had been an obvious lie, but he made no effort to point it out.

And with that she left Sam to pick up the glass alone.

Angry at himself once more, he grabbed a piece rather too hard and cut his finger, drawing in a short gasp of breath. He sucked on the cut to stop it from bleeding everywhere and thought of how Persephone would have reacted if she had been there to see it happen. Pushing the thought from his mind, he reminded himself that what she had done was not an act barbarism, but one to protect both him and his customers. He stood up quickly and went outside to see if he could still catch her before she left, knowing well that she'd be gone, probably home by now.

But she wasn't. She was out the front talking to Terry and Lafayette.

"I should've done more," Terry said, shaking his head at his lack of assistance.

"No. You would've been killed. Those three are the worst of our kind. Selfish, violent and willing to kill for pleasure."

Terry got a funny look in his eye as he remembered something from his military days, but Persephone placed a hand on his arm and he found that he quickly forgot.

"That was some serious fighting, though," Lafayette commented, "I wouldn't have expected to see you picking up a dude like that, but then again..."

"Thanks for, uh, catching me like that," Terry told her, rubbing the back of his head in an awkward sort of way.

"You're welcome. Just remember never to run at a vampire like that again."

Terry nodded and began to walk towards his car to go home. The two remaining watched in silence as he drove off. Lafayette wanted to bring up the fact that he'd seen her spike Sam's drink, but just as he was about to open his mouth, Sam approached them from the direction of the diner. He was still sucking on his finger, which was still bleeding; but it was slowly beginning to stop.

"I should go, then. I guess you'll be back tomorrow, anyhow?" Lafayette said.

"Mm-hm," she replied, in a non-committed way, watching Sam draw nearer.

She waited for him to speak first, but he didn't until Lafayette was completely out of earshot.

"I was just thinking, I should be thanking you, not..."

"Jumping to conclusions?" she helped.

"I guess so, yeah."

She smiled and he looked at the ground, not really knowing what to say next. He really didn't like the idea of vampires integrating into the general public, let alone vampire-human relationships, but since finding out that Persephone was one of them, he'd had a huge shift of reasoning. Part of him liked her a lot, but the other part of him still saw her as a dead bloodsucker. It was difficult and contradictory in every way but...

She kissed him. He pushed her back and felt taken aback by the sudden unexpected action. She looked disappointed.

They looked at each other for a minute and then embraced once more, kissing gently.

Bill and Sookie saw them from the diner doorway and Sookie smiled. She had thought Sam was repulsed by vampires, but it appeared not to be the case after all.

"Isn't that sweet?" she asked Bill, but he didn't think as much. He thought of her maker back in Dallas, but glancing at Sookie, dismissed the idea, knowing himself how drawn one could be to the mortal race.

Sam and Persephone moved towards his house behind the diner and practically fell inside, stopping to kiss once more in the doorway. Much to Sam's surprise, her fangs stayed retracted, helping him to feel the experience as more human. Persephone pushed him onto the double bed and he looked up at her with surprise. She smiled playfully and took down the straps of the black dress she was wearing, letting it fall gracefully to the ground. Her body, underneath, was pale but beautiful; her skin looked silky and perfect. She wore black lacy lingerie with garters and a matching brazier. Looking up at her, Sam couldn't help but stare. She was undoubtedly the most stunning woman he had ever seen. She came towards the bed, but a sudden thought sprang into his head.

"I don't want you to bite me."

She stopped. Then she smiled again.

"Then I won't," she replied in understanding. She had guessed as much.

Crawling towards him on all fours, she slid down on top of him and kissed his neck on the spot beneath which his jugular vein was busily pumping blood. She slid back up again, removing her bra. Sam watched and then proceeded to take off his own shirt hurriedly. She took his belt and undid it slowly, removing it before undoing his pants. The blood he had unknowingly ingested earlier began to take effect and he felt an urgent eagerness come over him. Persephone noticed and smiled more broadly, taking off her garters and then sliding off her underwear. She climbed on top of him and moaned as she sat down. He grabbed her hips as she began grinding and closed his eyes, taking in all the ecstasy he was feeling.

She left Sam as he slept peacefully and happily on his stomach, and left for her own home, sunrise approaching in a few hours time. She kissed him on the cheek before she went, looking down at him in wonder. She could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't entirely human. She gently brushed a piece of hair from his face and then left, arriving at her own home only moments later.

A small glow of light was coming from her bathroom upstairs and she frowned. As she reached the white painted door that led in to it, she pushed it open and found Eric relaxing in her tub. Around him, red scented candles were lit – the source of the light – as well as some incense. Rose petals lay in the water around him and foreign music played lightly in the background.

"You took your time," he said, eyes still closed as he lay back comfortably. She entered the room and breathed in the interesting combination of scents. As she came closer, Eric screwed up his face in disgust and his eyes flicked open.

"You stink of…" He paused and sniffed the air, surprised by the smell coming from her. "Shifter?"

"Perhaps I should join you then, to get rid of the smell."

He smiled at the thought, but she sat down on the ground, her back against the bath.

"So who was it? I hope they were worth it."

She remained silent about it.

Eric turned in the water and leant over next to her, his head resting on his hand. He used the other to turn her head towards him. She leant her head back onto his arm and closed her eyes while he ran his hand along her neck.

"You're too good for those humans, anyway," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, moving her hand up to stroke his long hair.

"Are you going to join me, or not?" he asked, lying back in the water.

She sat for a moment longer, then stood up and took off her clothes. She slid into the water across from Eric and he watched as she leant back and enjoyed the warmth of the water. Their legs intertwined, they both shut their eyes and enjoyed peaceful feeling enveloping their entire bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving the water for her sleeping area below, neither Persephone nor Eric bothered covering themselves as they stepped out of the bath; they had known each other a long time and been through a lot together – they had reached a certain point in their relationship long ago.

"Are you going to tell me which human it was that attracted you so strongly?"

"His name is Sam Merlotte. I doubt you've met."

Eric was not impressed, "No, but he's not unfamiliar to me. Did you at least feed from him?"

"Not all humans enjoy such things, Eric."

"Is that not what glamouring is for?"

She frowned at the thought and wrapped a towel around herself, leaving to collect fresh clothes and then to her resting place.

"I can't believe you're mainstreaming, now. You used to be so highly regarded by our race."

She returned in a flash and as she made to grab at his throat in a threatening way, but he caught her hand. Smiling at her infuriation, half-hearted though it was, he let her go and picked up a towel from the stack nearby. Try as he might to infuriate her at every opportunity, it didn't change the fact that he had the upmost respect for her. He regarded her as a superior vampire in every way, as he did their maker. She continued to glare at him as he moved out of the room. He turned around and gave her a disapproving look, then smirked. She followed him; the sun was moments from rising.

When Sam woke the next morning, it took a moment for the previous night's events to come back to him. He sat up and found that for once he felt completely relaxed, aside from the feeling that he had done something morally wrong. But it had been incredible, he had to admit; it was the best sex he'd ever had – something he remembered hearing about vampires. He checked the clock next to his bed and saw that he should've have been up to open the diner nearly half an hour earlier.

"Shit," he jumped up, showered quickly, and then pulled on some random clothes, hurrying out to his office.

When he got there he found that everything was already running smoothly...and that he was in a great mood.

"Where the hell have you been?" Arlene asked as she continued doing the opening tasks. She was surprised to see that he was smiling.

"Must've slept in," he replied, looking out the back to see Terry already starting the first meals of the day.

"Oh, that vampire friend of yours kept to her word, too," Arlene informed him, motioning to the window which looked as though nothing had ever happened to it, "It was fixed before I even got here."

"Why the hell are you in such a good mood, anyway?" Tara asked him, as she prepared things behind the bar. Sam turned to face her, having not even seen her when he walked in.

"No reason."

"Yeah right, I know that look. You got laid last night," Tara commented.

"That's none of your god damn business, Tara. I'm your boss for Christ's sake; you shouldn't even be talking to me like that."

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit."

"I just hope it wasn't that vampire that keeps coming in here," Arlene said.

"What's wrong with Persephone? I think she's nice. She saved my life last night," Terry pointed out as he passed them, looking for an order that had gone missing.

"I've got things to do," Sam told them, not wanting to discuss things any further.

Tara and Arlene exchanged looks as he left, while Terry paused beside them and leant onto the counter.

"You shouldn't hate vampires, you know. One might save your life one day."

"Or take it," Tara muttered as Terry returned to the kitchen.

Persephone didn't show up that night at Merlotte's at the usual time, much to Sam's disappointment. He wanted to talk to her about what had happened between them the night before.

"Did I tell you that Bill and his human came by here yesterday?" Eric asked Persephone as they entered Fangtasia via the back entrance.

"And why did they do that?"

"Apparently they think someone here might know something about those girls who've been turning up dead all around the place. Know anything about that?"

"Honestly, I hadn't heard much about it."

"I thought your human would have mentioned it. It seems to affect most of the people who hang around at that...fine establishment."

She could almost taste the resentment dripping from his words.

"As opposed to this 'fine establishment?'" she retorted, but he smiled at her poor retaliation.

Pam entered Eric's office and caught site of his company, looking her up and down with dislike.

"Oh, it's you."

They looked at each other for a moment, before Pam turned to Eric, sighing as though she didn't want to do what she was about to ask.

"Are we still going to bring that Stackhouse girl here?"

Persy flicked her gaze to Eric, questioningly.

"Someone's been stealing from me," Eric explained, "This Stackhouse girl-"

"Sookie," Persephone said.

"Yes. She has some sort of talent. She can see into people's minds. I thought she may be of some use."

"Exploiting the human race?"

"Of course," Pam replied, as though she could think of no other purpose for the mortal race.

"We're actually going over there now to collect her. I presumed you would want to join us, what with it being your human's place of business."

She glanced at Pam, who looked suspiciously amused by the idea, then back at Eric, who had a similar look on his face.

"Don't start any trouble, Northman. I wonder, did you hear about a certain threesome of nesters who stumbled in there the other day?"

"Oh, yes. They came in here looking rather disheveled. What did you do to them?"

"Not nearly enough."  
>*******<p>

Sam glanced up from the bar as the door opened, the hundredth time he'd done so over the course of the night, hoping it would be Persephone. And like so many other times, it wasn't.

Noticing a table that needed to be cleared, he made his way over and began stacking the plates. The door opened again, and he turned his head, this time to see a dark-haired, pale beauty staring back at him. She came towards him and he approached her, but stepped backwards when two more vampires entered behind her. One was a blonde woman who had a look of pure derision on her features, while the other was a tall, muscular male with shoulder-length blonde hair. They both looked at Sam, unimpressed.

"This is it?" Eric asked Persephone, referring to Sam. She gave him a cold look.

"Persy, I think we need to talk," Sam told her, whilst giving Pam and Eric a look of distrust.

"Here, or would you like to go somewhere else?"

"My office," Sam replied.

"Don't be too long," Eric told her, "Or I may have to check in on you."

Walking lithely behind Sam as she followed him to his office, Persephone noticed that all eyes were on her and the other vampires.

"Oh, hi!" Sookie greeted her as they passed through the back area.

"Is Bill here?" Persephone asked her, stopping for a moment.

"Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?"

Sookie glanced out the front and spotted Eric and Pam who were surveying the customers with little interest. Her eyes widened.

"What are they doin' here?" she whispered.

"That's what I'd like to know," Sam said, not happy about the company she'd brought into his place of business.

"They're looking for Bill and yourself. They want your help with something," Persephone replied.

"Are you kidding?" Sam asked with exasperation, "You want _her _to go with _them_?"

Now it was Persy's turn to look irritated.

"We should talk in your office," she continued past them in the direction of their original destination.

Sam sighed and followed her, whilst Sookie cautiously approached the dining area, where Pam was currently handing out passes to Fangtasia.

"For someone who enjoys the company of a vampire, you still sound quite prejudice against my kind," Persephone began.

"So far, you're the only one I've met who...I would even be willing to trust. And now, considering who you've just brought here, I'm not sure..."

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Look, this ain't the kind of town that's too open to new things. All I'm sayin' is that I don't want to start losing customers because they think they're in any danger. And after what happened last night, it's not out of the question."

"Those two out there are friends of mine," she replied, pausing as she reconsidered her words when Pam was one of the two. "I would never bring anyone in here if I thought they were the kind to start anything unprovoked."

Sam said nothing, but Persephone knew what he was feeling since he now had some of her blood in him.

"Alright, I get rid of them," she sighed. "And I'll make sure no vampire ever sets foot in here again. Would that please you?"

But she gave him no opportunity to reply, brushing past him and out the door.

Eric looked up as she came out and smiled at her affronted appearance.

"Are you done?" she asked him.

"I suppose..."  
>He observed her for a moment and then a knowing smile appeared on his face. He was really enjoying the fact that her vampirehuman relationship wasn't working out. He didn't see the point in actually maintaining a relationship with a human; once you'd had your fill of their blood, what would be the point?

Persephone, who was out the door before anyone else, nearly ran head on into Terry, Jason, Hoyt and Rene.

"Whoa, where you off to in such a hurry, girl?" Rene asked, stepping out of her way as she stormed past.

"Anywhere but here," she replied.

Terry watched as she disappeared into the darkness and turned to head inside, almost running directly into Eric, who bared his fangs. He jumped back, hitting Jason. They let the vampires pass, spotting Sookie between Pam and Bill.

"Where the hell do you think you're going with all these vampires?" Jason asked her in disbelief.

"I assure you she'll be safe," Bill replied.

Jason glared at them suspiciously, and then caught Eric's sly grin.

"If you touch her…" he began.

"You'll what?" Eric asked, towering over him.

Persephone appeared between the two in an instant, losing patience a lot faster than usual.

"Leave them be," she ordered Eric, who looked down at her as she stood in front of him. Seeing that she was growing steadily impatient, he decided to obey, smirking as he left Jason alarmed from his encounter.

"You alright?" Terry asked Persephone, concerned by the dangerous look in her eye.

She glanced up at him, thought for a moment, and then calmed herself, nodding slowly.

"You take care," she said to the group in general. Eric was waiting nearby, arms folded, apprehensive about Persephone's sharp change of mood. Being an old vampire, like himself, she was very powerful and entirely capable of damaging both the people around her and herself, though he only cared about what she could potentially do to harm herself. As she made her way past him, he pulled her back and held her evenly by the shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Perhaps it would be best if you did not come with us," he told her.

"I haven't anything better to do," she replied.

"Then find something," but he didn't say it forcefully, rather in a caring way.

He brushed a piece of hair from her face with a gentle movement of his hand, and waited for a smile. Behind them, arms crossed, Pam rolled her eyes and turned to head back to Fangtasia. Persephone still hadn't given a smile; in fact she appeared even more disheartened. Eric had been concerned about her since she had arrived in Bon Temps, instantly sensing that something was definitely off key with her. It was not like her to be like this; he was used to seeing her blissful and calm, even after she started mainstreaming.

"I'll find some way to occupy myself. Perhaps I'll wait on my porch for the sun to rise," she joked, though there was a darkness to her words that could not be ignored.

"I'll come by later," he reassured her.


	6. Chapter 6

Persephone sat on her porch a few minutes later, in deep thought. Despite what she told everyone – that she had missed travelling and meeting new people – the truth was something she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge.  
>Godric, whom she lived with back in Dallas, had become distant to everyone around him. Since she had been with him from the beginning, had loved him enough to accept his marriage proposal so many years ago (which in itself is unheard of between vampires), and knew him better than anyone – even Eric – she knew what his behavior meant. But she couldn't accept it.<p>

Confused, she felt like she really could stay where she was until the sun rose. She had heard of many vampires who, once they had reached a very advanced age, developed suicidal thoughts; but she wasn't willing to burn just yet.

She sat up suddenly in her chair as she sensed a presence nearby; three, to be exact.

Liam, Malcolm and Diane approached the house with the intention of killing Persephone on this dark, cloudy night. She stood up and watched them cross the yard, travelling at a menacing gait. Her unusually large fangs appeared as she prepared herself for what was to come.

"Good, you're home. We wouldn't want to waste a trip," Malcolm grinned.

Persephone remained still, refusing to respond to their juvenile behavior. She'd dealt with young vampires before and a response was all they craved. The upside to this was that it showed they were naive to the fact that ancients were more powerful and more calculating. They would not be killing her tonight, or any other night. If was far more likely that they would not be leaving.

As Diane and Malcolm surrounded her, Liam made his way up the steps, excitement dancing in his eyes. All he'd wanted since their last encounter at Merlotte's was to get his revenge. When he'd raped her and drained her blood to sell, he would make that all that was left of her was a pile of bloody sludge on the ground.

"I hope you're feeling up to it," Liam told her. "I like my victims feisty. I more fear the better."

He brought his face towards her, his tongue itching to drag across her face. But just as it touched her skin, she had him by the throat, squeezing hard. Sensing the turn the situation had taken, Diane and Malcolm rushed forward, one grabbing her arm, breaking it, and the other sinking their teeth into her side.

Persephone cried out and released Liam, her disgruntled expression twisting into a terrifying snarl.

An enormous roar sounded suddenly from behind her and Diane and Malcolm moved back. She turned and saw Eric, obviously furious; crushing the neck of Liam, whose look of surprise would have been comical under any other circumstances. Eric tossed him aside and charged at the other two, who hissed and disappeared into the night, Liam close behind, clutching his bleeding throat. They fled once more.

Persephone sat down on the top step of the porch and looked down at her arm. A piece of bone was sticking out, preventing the injury from healing properly. With a growl, she tried to find the best way to put it back into place. Eric sat down beside her, took the arm in his hands and pushed. She winced and gave an odd sort of gasp, but the wound vanished almost instantly. Distressed from hearing her in pain, Eric examined her face for a sign of what she was thinking.

"I believe we need to talk," he told her.

"About what?"

"Something's not right. I've never seen you this way."

"You're mistaken," she replied, not very convincingly. "I'm just not particularly fond of underlings jumping me on my property."

She turned to him and smiled.

"I don't know what's going on in that mind of yours; I very rarely do. But I do know when you're lying."

She stared off into the surrounding darkness, silent. She couldn't tell him the truth – it would hit him the hardest of all. Besides, at that point in time, there was nothing really to tell.

Back in Fangtasia, Eric stood over her with a smile on his face. He'd developed a theory as to why she was acting so aloof, so Persephone had decided to humor him and play along. To his left was a boy of around seventeen; muscular, average height with dark wavy hair and eyes of baby blue.

"I got you a gift," Eric explained.

"I hope he's carrying a bottle of Tru Blood."

"Oh, he's carrying plenty," Eric replied, "You haven't had fresh, young blood in years. I'm giving you this boy to make you feel better."

"I'm willingly offering myself to you," the boy recited.

"Has he been fed on before?"

"Never. He's a virgin. In every sense of the word."

Eric was eyeing the boy as though he wouldn't have minded joining in on the feast, but he wanted her to have all the blood she needed. The boy pushed aside a lock of hair that was covering his neck and got down on his knees in front of her, waiting. She hadn't fed on a human for so long, but the temptation never really left. Her fangs slid out as she looked at the young man, and she leant towards him. He smelt exotic and pure, a scent she hadn't experienced for years. She glanced up at Eric, and then bit into the boy's soft flesh. He moaned as the blood oozed out. Persephone sat up for a moment, blood dripping from her mouth, and then dived back into the boy's jugular. Eric watched, pleased with his own actions and always happy to watch her feed. It reminded him of their first meeting...

1067 A.D.

Godric led his new creation towards a large cave mouth, wanting nothing more than to introduce him to the vampire who waited inside. The Viking, who he now knew as Eric, followed in a daze, unable to accept the idea that he was still alive, all his wounds now perfectly healed. As Godric entered the cave, he caught the scent of fresh blood. Evidently, Eric had caught the smell too, but was unable to understand why he felt so attracted to it. He followed the pale man into the cave and stopped as they reached the centre, which was brightly lit by a fire that sat in the middle of the circular area. Close to the fire, he saw something moving. It was feeding from the wrist of a person who was still alive, but barely moving. They dropped the arm and stood up, revealing themselves as young woman, her lower face covered in dark, dripping blood.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"His name is Eric," Godric replied, "I followed him from all the way up in the mountains. He's an exceptional soldier, but he became wounded. I thought it would be a waste to allow him to die in such an undignified way."

The new vampire, whose long blonde hair fell in front of his face, stared down at the body she had just been feeding on. She noticed his gaze and smiled.

"There is still some left. Please, drink."

Unsure of why he was obeying her, Eric approached the body, picked up the bleeding arm and looked back at the woman. She nodded encouragingly and he bit into the still-warm flesh, drinking the fresh liquid that flowed from it. Whilst he fed, Godric glanced lovingly at Persephone and she smiled, then they both turned to watch Eric experience his first taste of fresh, young blood.

When Persephone awoke the following evening, she found herself in an unfamiliar location, but she felt revitalized. She pushed the lid off the coffin she was currently occupying and found that the coffins around her were empty. She checked the time and saw that it was nearly half an hour after the sun had set. She rose from the makeshift sleeping space and realised she was in the cellar of Fangtasia. She found Eric in his office talking to Pam, both looking stressed about something. When she entered the room, both vampires looked at her.

"What's going on?" she asked them, picking up on some tension.

"Last night, we found out who was taking the money...The only problem is Bill decided to stake them."

Persephone stared at them, waiting for further information.

"It was Longshadow. He tried to attack Sookie and so Bill took it upon himself to kill Longshadow. Understand now?" Pam explained in a very contemptuous way.

"And I suppose he's to be tried by those idiots in the court?"

"Correct," Eric replied.

"Is there any way around it?"

"None that I'm aware of," Eric lied. Pam smirked. He hadn't actually bothered looking into it.

"Shouldn't you know better than us anyway? Pam asked her, "Being as old as yourself."

"Funny, I've never had to involve myself with the courts," Persephone retorted.

Pam raised her eyebrows and shrugged to show that this fact did not impress her.

"When is the hearing?" Persephone went on.

"Tomorrow evening. We were just about to visit Bill to inform him. I trust he will need to let his human know prior to leaving," Eric explained.

"How thoughtful of you," Persephone said, without emotion.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank-you," she told Eric, "I'll be returning to my own house for the evening. Call on me there if necessary."

Eric nodded, his eyes following her as she exited the room. Pam turned to him, arms folded.

"Why is she still here?"

"She is a very old friend, Pam. I care little for your dislike of her. Do not cross her. She's very powerful, and very protective."

Pam gave him a scornful look and left the room. He sat behind his desk and smiled, recalling once more the first time he had met Persephone.


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling more at ease than when she had first arrived in Bon Temps nearly three weeks ago, Persephone relaxed on her porch, the knowledge that Liam, Diane and Malcolm would not be returning ever again lending her more comfort. She had overheard from a vampire in Fangtasia on her way out that they had been murdered in a house fire whilst sleeping. She couldn't feel any sympathy for them, yet she also could not feel any appreciation towards whichever human it was that had torched them.

A warm breeze passed over her and she breathed in the marvelous scent of the blooming garden; the jasmine vines that covered the house's walls, the blood red roses that flourished at every corner and the sunflowers that grew prosperously near the steps of the manor. Other colorful flowers filled in the spaces between these and gave the garden a wonderful personality. She stood up, wanting to change from her jeans and t-shirt into something more flowing and familiar. She was returning to her seat, dressed in a beautiful gown of white, when someone knocked lightly on the door. She opened the wire screen to find Sam standing on the top step holding a bunch of flowers and looking at her garden with disappointment.

"I feel like an idiot now for bringing you flowers. It doesn't look as though you need anymore."

She smiled and took them from him anyway. They were a mix of blue cornflowers and red tulips. She looked at him, pleased.

"What?"

"It's so strange, but how did you know?"

"To give a girl flowers?"

"These are my favourite kinds," she explained.

His brow furrowed, "I feel like we've had this conversation before."

"You seem to always know what to get me to cheer me up Sam."

"Coincidence?"

"There is no such thing as coincidence. Things usually happen for a reason."

He stood awkwardly on the veranda, hands in his back pockets, waiting for her to continue because he had no idea what to say to her.

"Come inside. Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

Entering her home, the first thing Sam noticed was the assortment of artifacts which looked as though they'd been collected from all over the world and over a span centuries, which, more than likely, she had. A beautifully engraved, golden dagger was mounted upon the wall directly ahead, above the door that led into the kitchen. It flashed in the candlelight as Persephone walked beneath it to get a drink for him. To his left as he entered was a sun room, which he looked at and had to think about it for a moment before moving on. To his right was a large golden mirror carved with what looked like Egyptian hieroglyphs. Continuing to the kitchen he passed a number of paintings which all looked ancient, some even on papyrus. All of the frames, of course, were made of gold with similar markings as the mirror.

Just before the kitchen door, on the left of it, was a darkened room into which he could not see. He presumed it led into the basement and gave it no more thought. Persephone was sitting at a large mahogany dining table which, like nearly everything else in the house it seemed, was intricately carved around the edges, giving it a medieval look. A golden candelabrum sat in the centre of it, the light from the lit candles dancing around her face. He could only just make out the smile that still remained on her face. She passed him a cold beer and he looked at it with confusion.

"Alright, I gotta know, how can this be cold if you ain't got any electricity?"

"Who said I didn't have any electricity?"

Sam gave her a funny, but amused look and drank from the icy cold bottle.

"I thought you would be working tonight," she said, staring down at the table, tracing a mark in the grain of the wood with her right index finger.

"I'm supposed to be, but I felt bad about how we left things yesterday. I thought I ought to apologise for the things I said. I guess I didn't really mean them; at least not in the way you interpreted them."

"You're blaming it on me?" she asked, though it was obvious she was teasing him.

"No-oo. I'm just not quite used to the idea of having a vampire around."

"Understandable. It's hard enough to find a human who does not find us repulsive or an abomination. Let alone one that will bring you flowers to apologise for harsh language."

"It wasn't exactly harsh," he paused, wandering whether or not to bring up their night together.

"We can talk about it, you know," she assured him, as though reading his thoughts.

"Well then, what the hell happened?"

"Before we go on, I think it's only fair for you to know that I am married."

She showed him the ring on her left hand that he had failed to notice on all other occasions. It was gold, of course, with two sparkling diamonds on either side of a large, blood-coloured ruby. Unusual markings ran around the edge of it. His gaze moved up from the sparkling stone to her face, his eyes revealing his surprise.

"Hang on; I thought vampire marriage isn't legal."

"It isn't. We were married a long time ago, at night, by a celebrant who was unaware of what we were. He didn't even question our choice to have it in the late evening."

She seemed to drift into a contented dreamy state as she recalled the event. Sam decided to leave her to have a quiet moment whilst he drank his beer. Her sigh told him that she was ready to talk once more.

"So...he's human?"

Vampires weren't known to couple with their own kind for many reasons, the most obvious being that they couldn't provide one another with the same kind of nutrition that human blood offered. Vampires preferred to be with humans, theoretically, because it killed two birds with one stone; a relationship _and_ a food supply.

"No," Persephone replied, surprising him, "He is vampire."

Sam tried not to look too fazed by her answer; they had bigger issues to be focusing on.

"So you had an affair with me?"

"Not exactly. Our race doesn't consider relations with humans as being of any actual seriousness. Most have them in order to gain something; food, happiness, hope. Whatever it may be that they need at the time."

"So what did you need?"

This time, she didn't reply, instead lapsing into a thoughtful silence. Once again, Sam frowned, wondering what was going on in her mind.

"So what happened between us didn't actually mean anything to you?"

"Of course it did."

She paused, searching for the right words, "Sam, I feel strongly drawn to you. The only other times that I have felt this way I have usually ended up turning the human in order to make them my companion. To be together for eternity. "

Sam's face tensed with alarm at the suggestion of her turning him into a vampire. He suddenly realised that he was alone in a house with a vampire stronger than he was and that nobody else knew of his whereabouts.

"I will not be turning you, though, so you can relax," she assured him, "It may surprise you to know that I have certain rules about those I choose to make vampire. You will be pleased to know that you do not, at present, fit the criteria."

After a moments silence, she noticed him check his watch.

"If it would be alright with you, I would like to go to your bar. Unless, of course, my kind is still not welcome."

She was teasing once more and he sighed, "Alright, alright. I apologise for what I said to you. And yes, you may."

* * *

><p>As soon as she entered Merlotte's, Persephone was greeted by Lafayette, who stood behind the bar mixing himself a drink. He watched Sam, who had come in ahead of her, pass out of sight, heading in the direction of his office.<p>

"I guess this means you two made up then?"

"I suppose it does. It was quite nice of him actually. It takes a lot to offend me these days. I've had worse said to me."

"Sister, you don't have to put up with that shit. You should be offended by every god damn thing _any _motherfucker says that is disrespectful to you."

"I've lived a long time Lafayette, I've learnt not to let petty behaviour bother me. If I did, the night would be over before I'd even begun to enjoy myself."

He nodded in agreement, then looked over her shoulder and spotted something that made him move back towards the kitchen, "Not that motherfucker again."

She turned and met Eric's gaze as he stood in the doorway with Bill and Pam. He looked her over and she realised that she'd left the house wearing her white gown. It wasn't an exceptionally formal dress, but it was one of her favorites. It made her look quite striking, even more so than usual. Eric approached her and glanced around the diner, ignoring the fearful looks many of the customers were giving him.

"Nice to see you again," Persephone greeted him.

"Yes, we're looking for Bill's human."

"I need to speak with Sam Merlotte," Bill interrupted, stepping forward, "And you also, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course. I believe he's in his office."

She led the way out the back and towards Sam's location, passing a few surprised looking waitresses, including Sookie. Bill stopped when he saw her and began to explain that he would have to go away for a few days, maybe even longer. She seemed distressed by the idea.

Hearing the commotion, Sam came out and, spotting the vampires, gave Persephone a questioning look. She shrugged in a way that seemed apologetic, which Eric noticed. He gave Sam a look of dislike, but refrained from saying anything.

"I must speak to Sam, now," Bill finished, leaving Sookie to her own thoughts about his approaching absence.

In Sam's office, it was an odd scene. Bill stood before Sam, who sat on his desk looking reproachfully at the three visitors. Eric and Persephone stood side by side near the door, which was closed, Eric with his arms folded, looking indifferent to the situation.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Bill explained to Sam.

"A favor?"

"Yes. I will be leaving town for a few days and without my presence, and with all that has been going on around here recently, I ask that you'll protect Sookie whilst I am gone."

"I don't need you telling me when it's okay to look out for her. I do that whether or not you ask, anyway," Sam replied.

"I realise that. All I'm asking is that you watch over her and make sure that no harm comes to her."

Sam sighed, but nodded; agreeing for the sake of Sookie and not for the vampire before him. Bill turned, reassured that Sookie would be well looked after in his absence, and followed Eric and Persephone out the door. Persephone waited outside the door to go back in and talk with Sam, but Bill paused in front of her, Eric continuing to move towards the exit.

"As you are staying, I'll ask you also to watch over her. It is not an obligation, but..."

"I understand, Bill," Persephone smiled.

Convinced of her reliability, Bill turned to leave.

"Good luck with the trial. If they treat you unfairly, you can be assured that I will pay an unexpected visit to the magister."

Bill smiled, knowing well that it was an empty threat; doing anything to the man of authority would result in terrible consequences. Turning to the exit, he looked unsure of what lay ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So as previously mentioned, this story was originally posted on Quizilla, but since that site is largely garbage, I decided to re-post it on here. I'm basically re-editing all the chapters as I go before I post them on here, so there may be a few breaks in between posting sprees. Since I'm not very motivated to write new chapters for my other stories, and since this story has already been written, I took the easy (lazy) path and decided it was time I edited more of this.**

**I appreciate the reviews, subscriptions and favoriting I've had so far for this story. **


	8. Chapter 8

Persephone checked to see if Eric had left, but found him standing in the centre of the diner addressing patrons in a serious, almost threatening manner.

"If any of you think that you can commit acts against our race and get away with it, you are severely mistaken. I know for a fact that there are people in here who are responsible for the deaths of three vampires who were killed in a recent fire. This will not go unpunished."

The customers stared at him, most with fearful eyes, and he glared back ominously. His attention was drawn suddenly to Persephone as she approached. She noticed an unfamiliar vampire standing next to Pam.

"Who's this?"

"Oh right. This is Chow," Eric introduced Persephone, who raised an eyebrow at the name. "He's the replacement for Long Shadow."

She gave him a nod of acknowledgment and grabbed Eric by the forearm as he turned to leave. He turned back with a small, curious smile.

"Don't make this harder for Bill than it has to be. Make sure you back him up during the trial."

"And why should I do that?," Eric asked, simply teasing. He knew well that she was good friends with Bill. Persephone let him go and waited for the group to leave before returning to Sam's office. He was watching her, however, from start of the hall that led to the kitchen, leaning casually against the wall.

"What?" she asked him as he smiled playfully.

He shook his head innocently, "I'll meet you out back."

"A lot of weird stuff goin' on lately," Terry commented as he passed her.

"What do you mean?"

"Girls turning up dead everywhere, some of the stuff that vampire said _and_ I saw Sam running naked through the woods today."

Persephone had to chuckle at this, "What?"

"Yeah I know. Weird stuff," he shook his head and left for the kitchen.

"You were running naked through the woods today?" Persephone asked Sam, after entering his office and shutting the door.

"Who said that?"

"Terry mentioned it."

She gave a small giggle once more at the idea. Sam couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"Well, Terry's not all there, you know. Hallucinatin's what happens to soldiers when they've seen a bit too much."

"Oh, but I don't believe for a second that he was seeing things."

She sauntered over to him and straddled him in his chair. He smiled up at her as she brushed his hair back with her hand.

"It would've been a real sight," she mused.

"Nothing you haven't seen before," Sam murmured, completely distracted by her proximity to him. He leant forward and kissed her. She rocked forward slightly and he groaned at the sensation.

"Sam, we need a hand out here!" Arlene called from the other side of the door, sounding apprehensive. Sam sighed and gave Persephone a look of apology.

"Go on," she said, getting off of him. A few minutes later, she overheard him speaking in rather desperate tones to Arlene, who was explaining that Sookie had left around ten minutes earlier, and that she had gone by herself. Keeping his promise to Bill, (though he had sounded resentful at the time, he took the request seriously), Sam left the diner to go after her.

Persephone sat down at the bar and found Lafayette behind it once again, covering for Tara, who had to leave early for personal matters.

"He leave you high and dry?" Lafayette asked, noticing her distracted look.

"He has obligations."

"Obligations my ass. The boy's been chasing that tail since she came in here. You oughta find someone else less preoccupied to spend yo time with."

"That will be a difficult thing to do. Everyone seems worried about something or another these days. It's near impossible to find someone who is not preoccupied. "

"Good point," Lafayette agreed.

They both turned their attention to the television, on which a State Senator was addressing the media. He was commenting on both the homosexual and the vampire communities, negative comments which made Lafayette and Persephone roll their eyes towards one another at exactly the same moment. Lafayette smiled and got a curious little look on his face; a cross between amused and thoughtful. This particular senator had been supplied with both vampire blood and sexual favors from Lafayette for some time now.

"Senator David Fynch will be in the city area tomorrow evening to speak to his supporters about his campaign for Congress," the news presenter told their viewers.

"You feel like going into the city tomorrow?" Lafayette asked Persephone, his intentions obvious.

"I'd love to," she replied.

"Hey, Persephone!" someone called from their seat. She turned and saw Jason Stackhouse gesturing for her to come over to his table, where he sat with Hoyt and Rene. She walked over uncertain about the reason they wanted her.

"We were just talking about human and vampire, um..."

"Relationships?" Persephone helped him.

"Yeah, that. Does the human have to let the vampire bite 'em when they, you know, have sex?"

She looked at the three men in their seats to decipher their thoughts about the topic. Hoyt looked innocently curious, as he usually did. Jason was keen to hear about what sex is like with a vampire, though he'd never actually partake in the act himself. But it was Rene's expression that stumped her. He, like the others, looked interested to know what her answer would be, but there was something else lurking behind his eyes that she found odd. Yet, she was intrigued by it.

"Certainly not. Many vampires insist on it, though. It is usually the only reason that they will have relations with a human. As with most things, it depends on the vampire. Most of us have developed our own moral codes to live by."

"And what would your moral codes be?" Rene asked her.

"I never bite without the spoken consent of the human."

Jason and Hoyt nodded, agreeing that her code was fair, but Rene just looked at her.

"I do not feed on humans anymore," she added, realizing that she was telling a lie, "Not since they created Tru Blood. I find it more humane."

"Humane?" Rene asked her, not convinced that this could be a quality of a vampire.

"Yes, we vampires do have some compassion. Some of us do, anyway."

"I could see that," Hoyt agreed, but Jason and Rene looked unsure.

"It's understandable that you might not agree with me, or see vampires in the same light, so to speak. We are known for our savagery and unfortunately that is the main quality that humans see when they meet a vampire. I've lived long enough to know that not all vampires are evil. Some of us are actually quite good company," she smiled.

"Yeah, well, before I met you, all the other vampires I'd seen were real creepy," Jason commented.

"The young ones are the worst," Persephone explained, deciding to take his words as a compliment to her character.

"How young is 'young'?" Hoyt asked.

"Usually around 150 years and younger, but I have known vampires above that age who have proven to be just as difficult to deal with."

She gave them one last smile before heading back to the bar, but as she reached her seat, she changed her mind and decided to make sure Sam and Sookie were alright. From the table behind her, Rene watched her; fixated by the strange, yet intriguing creature.

Walking out of the diner, Persephone closed her eyes and tried to focus in on Sam's location. Since he'd 'accidentally' ingested a drop of her blood a few days earlier, she was able to locate him almost immediately. Sam was at Bill's house, which Persephone found strange, but it made sense that Sookie would have gone there to feel safe.

Near to Bill's house, Persephone suddenly felt a sense of panic coming from Sam. She reached the room he was in, in a matter of seconds and she was met with a strange scene. Sam was standing naked by Bill's bed, whilst Sookie was standing in her pajamas on the other side, shouting at him in terror. Sam caught sight of Persephone standing in the doorway, bringing Sookie's attention to her. Sookie ran towards her, passing by as she moved out of the way of the exit. As Sookie shut the bathroom door, waiting for Persephone to take care of Sam, the vampire simply stared.

"He's the killer!" Sookie screamed from her hiding place, "He tried to kill me!"

Persephone cocked her head at Sam questioningly, but he shook his head denying the claim.

"What happened here?"

Sam sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair as he sat down on the bed. Persephone approached and then sat next to him.

"I...I came to check on Sookie," he began.

"I understand the story up to that point."

"But I..." He seemed very hesitant to tell the truth.

"He killed that stray dog that followed me home, too!" Sookie shouted from the bathroom.

"No I didn't!" Sam called back to her. He glanced at the young woman next to him and sighed again, "I _am _the stray that followed her home."

Sam was surprised to see understanding in Persephone's expression, rather than the confusion he had been expecting.

"I always knew there was something about you. It makes sense now," she told him, standing, "I'll try to calm Sookie, but it may be easier to simply reveal your gift to her. As someone who also has a gift, I think she may be able to understand."

Trusting her judgment, Sam followed Persephone to the bathroom, where she opened the door with a surprisingly strong, yet gentle nudge of the shoulder. Sookie was breathing rapidly from behind the shower curtain, but gathered enough courage to peer around it. She saw Persephone and next to her, by her feet, the stray dog.

"It's okay?" she began asking, but the dog suddenly morphed into a man: Sam. Sookie dropped the shower brush she'd been holding as a weapon, reacting in the way that Sam thought Persephone might. Eyes wide and mouth gaping, she looked from Sam to Persephone, closed her mouth and swallowed back the scream that was building up in her chest.

"Perhaps it would be best if you were to leave Sookie and I alone for a moment, Sam," Persephone suggested in a very soft voice. Concerned by Sookie's extreme reaction, Sam took the advice and left.

"You need something to drink," Persephone told the shocked girl, her voice still gentle. Without a word, Sookie followed her downstairs to the kitchen.

Handing her a glass of iced tea, Persephone thought of where best to begin. Sookie's own gift seemed the logical starting point.

"You can read people's minds. You have a gift of your own, Sookie. You must understand how it would be for someone else, how hard it must have been for Sam to reveal his gift just now."

"No, I don't," she replied stubbornly, "I've always let people know about mine. I wouldn't hide it; it wouldn't be right or fair on the people around me. They have a right to know"

"I don't think that the people around here would take it very well if they found out that the man serving their drinks and making their food could turn into a dog," Persephone pointed out.

"You don't know that."

"But I do know that they can't even accept vampires being in their dining premises. Wouldn't it be fair to presume that they would hold the same prejudice towards a shape shifter?"

"No. He can turn into a dog. Dogs don't bite people and drink their blood."

"Which is an unnatural thing to do?"

"Exactly," Sookie concluded, not realizing she'd just lost the argument.

"And a human turning into an animal isn't unnatural?"

Sookie glared at her for a minute before giving in.

"Well, he could have told me at least. I've been working for him for years now and he knows I'd understand."

"I think you should talk to him about it," Persephone advised.

"I need a minute," Sookie replied. Persephone left her alone to think things over, joining Sam on the house's porch steps. He was obviously disheartened by Sookie's reaction.

"I've talked to her. Just give her a minute, I think she'll understand."

Sam attempted a grateful smile, but was unable to do give one. He was now wearing pants, at least. Persephone moved closer to him to offer some comfort. He was glad she, at least, hadn't reacted negatively. In fact, he was more than surprised by her complete lack of shock. Had she known all along what he was?

"How come you're so calm about this?" he asked her.

"You aren't the first shifter I've ever encountered. Not by far."

She glanced up at the night sky and Sam smiled at her.

A noise behind them announced Sookie's presence. She remained in the doorway; arms folded, but appearing ready to talk to Sam about the night's events.

"I'll leave you to it," Persephone told them, "If you need anything, I'll know."

But neither of Sam nor Sookie really understood what she meant by that.


	9. Chapter 9

The following evening, Persephone arrived at Merlotte's minutes after sunset, just as Lafayette was finishing up his shift. He had asked Terry to cover his shift and was taking off his apron as Persephone entered. She was wearing a simple black dress with a black and silver lace shawl around her shoulders; simple, yet elegant. They didn't want to stand out too much when they approached the senator.

"We're gonna have to stop at my place on the way, hon. I need to look my best. Not that I don't already," he added with girlish charm and a sly smile.

* * *

><p>As she waited for Lafayette to 'get suited up', as he had described it, Persephone sat in his living room, which lay just beyond the front door. On the glass table before her sat a number of little plastic bags containing an assortment of drugs. She picked up one of them and looked carefully at the different pills.<p>

"You interested in buying?" Lafayette joked from the doorway that led to his room, adjusting his tie.

"Not particularly," she told him, smiling, "You look good."

He had changed out of his usual feminine clothes into a light grey suit, a more appropriate outfit for such an occasion.

"Always," he replied, "Now let's go and mess with this motherfucker."

* * *

><p>The drive to the location of the senator's public gathering was initially a quiet one, Lafayette at the wheel, glancing over at his passenger every now and then, who was staring out the window, the night air whipping through her hair.<p>

"I could smell the vampire blood at your house," she suddenly said, now facing him, though he hadn't even seen her turn around.

He knew better than to lie to a vampire. They always seemed to know when you were.

"I sell what I can to get by," he told her.

"I can understand why humans would find it an attractive party drug because of the side effects, but I am concerned about those of my kind who would find this...offensive."

"Like who?"

"The sheriff of this area. It's his job to keep track of these kinds of things and make sure they cease to continue. I know him well and he does not often show mercy or forgiveness; especially not towards humans."

"Is this your way of telling me not to peddle V anymore?" Lafayette raised an eyebrow.

"In concern for your wellbeing, yes it is," she replied, once more facing the night air through the window.

"I already knew I had to watch my back. Dealing with vampires ain't my idea of a party...in most cases," he added, so as not to offend her, "but I gotta know; how is it you can ask me to stop giving people vamp blood, when just the other day I saw you spiking Sam's drink?"

Persephone paused and seemed to dwell on this for a moment.

"I do not give my blood to humans for recreational purposes," she finally answered.

"So you gave your blood, stuff which happens to have very erotic side effects, to Sam, a guy I know you happen to be fucking, for reasons beyond sex?"

"For one thing, we slept together on one occasion. Also, yes, I do have other reasons behind my actions. I also happen to know _you_ drank my blood."

Lafayette looked at her like she was insane, and then looked back to the road.

"Have you had any sexual dreams about me? Felt a certain 'pull' towards me?"

"How the fuck would you know that?"

"I spiked a shot of tequila, hoping that Sam would drink it, but it was very clumsy of me to do so. It wasn't definite that he would be the one to drink it. Instead, it was you that consumed it."

"But why would you do that in the first place? You like messin' with people?"

"No," she paused and gave him a thoughtful look, "Alright, I'll let you in on my logic."

"Please do," he said in a way that suggested a certain suspicion towards her.

"I did not start doing this until recently. It's taken me a long time to redevelop my human qualities, ones which most mortals think of our kind as incapable of feeling. You may already know, but when a human ingests the blood of a vampire, they take a piece of that vampire with them, from that time onwards, wherever they go. The blood acts as a sort of bond between the vampire and the drinker. The vampire will always know what the human is feeling, as well as their location. The human will always feel a certain attraction to the vampire from whom the blood came. I only give my blood to the people I want to keep track of. Whenever I feel drawn towards a particular human, I give them a drop of my blood so that I can watch over them."

"I don't whether to think that's messed up or...well, I don't know. Why the fuck is you so concerned about humans anyhow?"

"You want to know the truth?" she sighed, "I happen to like your kind far better than I like my own."

He frowned at her as he continued driving. The vampires he knew were either pushovers or vicious animals. She was different. If he wasn't mistaken, Persephone actually had some humanity left in her.

"Now that's messed up," he commented.

"You don't agree?"

"Yeeaah, I do... I can see where you coming from." then he thought for a moment, "So, because I drank that shot of tequila, you'll know where I am all the time _and_ what I'm feeling."

"Yes."

"Shit. That's called invasion of privacy. You gotta stop that shit."

"It's a habit."

"It don't matter."

"On the bright side, if you ever get caught dealing V, I may be able to help you out."

"Well, there is that."

He pulled into the car park of the building in which Senator David Fynch was attempting to gain supporters for his campaign for Congress.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking, did you want to come here anyway? I understand he said some offensive things on the television, but there are a lot of people who do the same thing."

"Like those assholes from the Fellowship of the Sun?" Lafayette asked her.

"Exactly," she replied, and then she recalled hearing on the news that the leader of the Fellowship's father had been killed, as well as his baby sister. Reflecting on this, she thought she knew exactly who had committed the murders. Someone she knew well.

"This guy," Lafayette started explaining, "is the biggest hypocrite I have ever had the unfortunate fuckin' luck of ever comin' across. He happens to be a regular customer of mine. He says he hates vampires, but he don't mind drinking their blood to help him get elected. He also says he hates fags, but he don't mind getting favors off of one to help him relax for his big ass speech."

They got out of the car and began walking towards the complex, linking arms so as to appear like a couple.

"You're going to reveal him to the media?"

"Nope," he replied, straightening out his suit with his free right hand, "I just wanna scare the shit outta him."


	10. Chapter 10

Senator David Fynch stood grinning and shaking hands with a middle-aged woman. So far his campaign was going well. He had given his speech to the voters stating his views on vampire rights and was now ready to meet and greet his supporters.

A young black man stepped forward, arm in arm with a pale beauty. The Senator attempted to hide his shock.

"Hello, Senator," the young man smiled, holding out his hand. Fynch took it to shake, but the young man did not let go, instead taking a step closer. "I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed your speech. Especially the parts about your views on vampires and gays. It's so good to know that there is a political member out there who isn't a liar or a hypocrite like the rest, you know? I wish you _very_ well for your campaign."

Fynch stared at him, speechless; caught completely off guard by his presence there. A photographer stepped forward and asked them to pose together. "No," Fynch began, trying to sound polite.

"Yes" the young man smiled. The girl on his arm turned towards the camera and smiled radiantly. The young man let go of the Senator's hand and the woman held hers out daintily. The Senator took it, but froze. It was icy cold. "We'll be seeing you around," the young man told him.

"How come you didn't say anything?" Lafayette asked Persephone on the drive back to Bon Temps.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Silence speaks louder than words'?"

Lafayette grinned, "You're a bad bitch. I like it."

"I wonder how Merlotte's is coping without its star chef."

"You mean you wonder how Sam is coping without his vamp tramp," Lafayette replied.

"Oh, that's nice," she smiled.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back in Bon Temps, they parted ways at Lafayette's front door. Persy was glad to have accepted his invitation. It had allowed her to better get to know someone who wasn't as prejudice towards her race as so many others were. Lafayette watched her disappear in a blur of white and black, shaking his head. She seemed a little crazy, but he liked that about her.<p>

Persephone arrived at Merlotte's moments later to find the establishment cheery about a recent event.

"Rene proposed to Arlene," Hoyt informed her as she entered and looked around curiously at the chattering patrons.

"Congratulations," she told Rene after spotting him and Arlene at a booth nearby, surrounded by friends from the bar.

"Thank-you," he replied. She could see in his eyes how happy he was.

"Thanks," Arlene said, but she seemed less enthusiastic about being congratulated by a vampire.

"We're having an engagement party if you want to come," Rene invited.

Arlene shot him a look.

"Thank-you," Persephone smiled, "but if it's going to pose a problem, perhaps it would be best –"

"No, no. It's fine," Arlene sighed.

"You're both very lucky," Persephone smiled.

The newly engaged pair looked at each other with big smiles and Persephone headed outside. Sam, overhearing her last words, followed her.  
>He found her standing out the front, staring up at the sky. She was absent-mindedly caressing her wedding ring.<p>

"You miss him?" Sam asked her, not really knowing who 'he' was.

She turned towards him and he couldn't help but stare. She looked so stunning in her evening gown. Her gaze fell to the ring, "I do. Not just physically, being near him, but I miss who we once were together. Time has certainly taken its toll..."

"It must have been a long time," he replied, trying to imagine how time must have seemed irrelevant to someone who was immortal.

"How is Sookie?"

"She's still real annoyed about what happened. I just wish I'd told her earlier, but..."

"You knew how she'd react," she finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Allow her some time to grow used to it. Time does wonders for us all."

Sam looked at her curiously, a small smile on his lips. She seemed to drift back into deep thought, but then she glanced back at him and returned a perfect smile.

He felt his feelings for her re-ignite.

"Will you need any help with preparations for Arlene's party?"

"Oh no, we'll be setting up during the day for it. You'll be there though, right?" he replied.

She thought about it and then nodded, "Though I think the bride-to- be may not regard my presence very kindly."

* * *

><p>Arriving home that night, Persephone sat down at her kitchen table, her thoughts wandering to Bill and Eric and how they were faring in the vampire courts. She knew the Magistor; that he could be obnoxious, unfair and a bigot, especially in cases involving humans. Unlike her, he cared very little for them.<p>

"Human's are here to serve us and that is their only purpose," the Magistor announced to Bill, who now stood before him. From nearby, a crowd of vampires laughed and jeered in support of this statement.

"There are those of us who think differently," Bill replied cautiously, though boldly. Eric, who stood nearby next to Pam, thought of Persephone and her unnatural fascination with the mortal race. He was brought out of his thoughts as he realised that the Magistor was now addressing him.

"Is this true, Sherriff?"

"The human he was protecting has proven to be...valuable" he replied.

"Nevertheless, you killed one of your own to save a human. This cannot go unpunished," the Magistor continued, turning now to Bill, "Now, the usual punishment for this is to be locked up in a coffin with silver restraints. You'll starve, probably go insane...but today, I'm feeling a bit more...creative."


	11. Chapter 11

The engagement party was getting off to a good start. After spending most of the afternoon setting up for it, Sam was not enjoying the fruits of his labor. Sookie was ignoring him - that is, when she wasn't throwing snide comments in his direction – and Persephone was yet to arrive.

With the band playing and the night in full swing, Sookie was beginning to feel lonely as she sat by herself. Bill was, well, God knows where, and Sam had been lying to her about what he really was. Tara was acting even more out-of-control than usual and Sookie still had the killer to deal with on top of it all. Terry approached her and stood awkwardly beside her.

"I'd ask you to dance, but I don't dance," he explained.

"Thanks Terry. I just wish Bill was here, you know?"

He nodded, "There's a bunch of dead people I wish were still around, too."

They remained silent until something caught Terry's attention, as well as most of the other partygoers. Even in a casual white and gold-trimmed dress, Persephone never failed to catch peoples' eye. It wasn't anything about her personally; it was just a vampire thing, really. She didn't show any interest in the curious eyes, and took a seat by herself, away from the dancing and chatting crowds. She spotted Rene and Arlene dancing and smiled. Not far from them was Jason, his girlfriend Amy, and Hoyt, who were each enjoying a beer and watching the celebration with smiles.

"She looks nice," Hoyt commented to the couple beside him, nodding over at the lone vampire.

"Yeah, if you're into that sort of thing," Jason replied with a frown.

"Just 'cause she's a vampire don't mean she ain't nice," Hoyt replied, but he knew better than to argue with his friends. He always ended up backing down anyway.

As the band finished their song, Arlene pulled away from Rene, smiling from the dance, "I'm sweating all over this dress. I'm gonna take a break."

"You don't wanna dance with me?" Rene smiled back.

"Why don't you go ask Sookie to dance? Poor girl's got no one here," Arlene told him. He looked over at the lonely young woman and began walking over, but not before he was intercepted.

"Mind if I have this dance?" a big pair of icy-blue eyes asked.

"Uh..." But before he could reply, he found himself being led back to the dance floor. Her arm around his neck felt cold, but slightly less cold than the day he had first met her. He was too shocked from her sudden appearance to do anything; he just hoped Arlene wouldn't spot them. It would spoil her night. He knew how much she disliked the woman. Sam spotted them first.

"You trying to cause trouble?" Rene asked her as she looked at him calmly.

"Am I causing trouble?"

"If my woman sees you, she ain't gonna like what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything, though," Persephone replied, glancing over his shoulder and locking eyes with Sam, who was shaking his head at her.

"I don't have nothing against vampires, but nothing good ever happens to people in this town who mess with them. Haven't you heard about that killer going around?"

"Oh, I'm not afraid of them."

She smiled at him and for a moment he hesitated, worried that she might know more than what she let on.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Sam took Persephone from Rene, who gave her one last glance before heading over to his fiancé. Sam slow danced with her for a moment before speaking.

"You're a troublemaker."

"So I've been told," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. She moved closer to him and closed her eyes.

Still in the same seat as earlier, Sookie watched Sam and Persephone, both of whom had small, happy smiles on their lips. No matter how much Sam acted like he hated vampires, she knew he only really hated Bill. But hopefully, now that he and Persephone seemed to be warming to one another, Sam would forget about his feelings for her and focus on someone else. Then again, Sookie wasn't really sure Bill would be coming back anytime soon, let alone at all. The song that they were dancing to cam to an end and Sam let go of the woman in his arms.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked her.

"Please," she replied.

"A-negative, right?" he asked, scrunching up his face as he tried to recall her favourite type of Tru Blood.

She smiled at the fact he had remembered and reached up to run her fingers over his cheek affectionately. He stood staring at her for a minute before turning to get the drink.

Jason, Hoyt and Rene watched them before turning back to one another.

"I heard he fucked her," Jason told them as they gathered food on their plates.

"That's just wrong," Rene said, "I mean, I know I just danced with her, but I wouldn't stick any part of myself in something that's dead."

"Do you think she can hear what we're saying?" Hoyt asked with concern, looking over at her now sitting with Sookie.

"Maybe," Jason replied, but he became distracted by Amy, who was asking them if they wanted any more beers while she grabbed one for herself.

"So, what's going on with you and Sam?" Sookie asked.

"I don't really know. He seems interested one minute and distracted the next. He's the most temperamental man I've ever met. And that's saying something."

Sookie laughed, "I know what you mean."

There was a moment of silence between them, before Persephone spoke. "Bill will be back."

It was as if she had read Sookie's mind.

"I don't know about that, but either way, I don't know if I even care anymore."

Persephone's thoughts were drawn once again to Bill and Eric in the Vampire Courts. Whilst she lapsed into thought, Sookie said 'goodbye' to her before joining Amy and Arlene at a nearby table. Glancing around, Persephone realised that Sam was taking a long time with the drinks. She found him by the bar, being interrogated by one o f the town's detectives, Andy Bellefleur. Sam looked over the detective's shoulder, clearly irritated by the man's questioning.

"Detective?" Persephone asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Nothing that concerns you," he replied without looking back at her. She stepped in between him and Sam.

"Why don't you go and enjoy the party, Detective?"

She rarely used glamouring on anyone any more, but she knew this particular man wouldn't go easily.

"Okay," was his simple reply, before he turned to go to the dance floor.

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked, slightly amused.

Persephone didn't reply. He passed her the Tru Blood he had originally left to retrieve, which she took before taking his hand in hers. She led him away from the party.

As they headed towards Sam's office, Lafayette passed them, looking around and appearing rather disheveled. He needed to speak to Jason about an outstanding matter. A matter concerning a certain vampire Lafayette had made a 'business' arrangement with. He had been thinking about Persephone's warning regarding the sales of vampire blood and after finding the blood donor's home empty, he was beginning to worry that other vampires were onto him. Thanks to Jason Stackhouse, he could be vamp food any day now.

Sam pushed Persephone up against the wall in his office, kissing her roughly. She moved her head to the side as he kissed her neck and raised her dress simultaneously. She was about to unbuckle his pants when a scream suddenly issued from the neighboring room, the main floor of the bar. Both of them turned their heads in the direction of the door.

"Stay here," Sam told her, though the order seemed almost ridiculous considering the fact she'd handled three vampires like ragdolls in the same room only a few nights earlier. She remained where she was, however, waiting for any sign of distress from Sam, but none came. Whoever had screamed, both they and Sam were safe. Persephone looked towards the door they had come through earlier, with a quick turn of the head. Something else had just come up. Bill and Eric were back.


	12. Chapter 12

"She's your punishment, not mine. What am I supposed to do with her?"

Eric was speaking as Persephone entered Fangtasia, but the voice that replied to him was one she did not recognize.

"I can hear you, Mr. Rude."

Standing in the doorway of Eric's office as she approached, was a teenage girl of around seventeen. She had red hair and looked as though she had just come back from a roll in dirt; which wasn't far from the truth.

"She won't listen to me. It will take her more time than I have to teach her obedience."

Bill's voice.

"I don't obey anyone," the girl said. "I'm so hungry!"

"You can't handle one little girl?" Eric was asking Bill.

"Who are _you_?" the girl asked suddenly.

Bill and Eric turned their attention to the doorway.

"Ah, Persephone. Just the vampire we need," Eric smiled.

She was staring curiously at the young girl before her.

"What?" the girl asked rather rudely.

"Jessica, you will sit down and shut up," Eric ordered. Bill was annoyed to see her obey. She wouldn't listen to him; her maker.

"Why would that be?" Persephone asked Eric, breaking her gaze from Jessica.

"The girl you see here is Bill's punishment from the Magistor. He's having trouble teaching her our way...well, his way, anyway. I know for a fact that you've dealt with these kinds of disobedient underlings before."

Persephone looked at Bill, who seemed uncomfortable with asking her for help, but all the same, he waited for a response.

"You would like for _me_ to take her?"

"Well, uh, you don't have-," Bill began.

"I don't think I could, Bill. I apologise, but there's a lot going on right now."

"It's fine," Eric intervened, "I've already said I'll take her. She needs a real vampire to show her how we live, anyway."

Bill glared at Eric and stood up. "I have other matters to attend to now."

"Sookie Stackhouse?" Eric smirked.

"If anything happened to her while we were away, you would be-". It was the beginning of a threat, one he didn't get to finish.

"What?" Eric asked him, moving forward in his seat in an intimidating way. They both knew he was the stronger vampire of the two; Bill backed down.

"You would be without her useful talents," he finished.

Persephone smiled from where she was standing, not far from where Jessica now sat. The young girl was looking the older vampire up and down, wondering who she was and if she was any better than Bill.

"Sookie's fine, Bill," she reassured him, "But I think you should wait until tomorrow night to go and see her. She may still be upset over your leaving."

Bill stared at Persephone with indecision and then sighed. She was right; things would go more smoothly if he were to visit her the following evening, rather than at 1 o'clock in the morning. He left the three remaining vampires alone.

"Who are you?" Jessica asked once more, though this time she was more curious than demanding.

"This is Persephone. She will not take any shit from you, and neither will I. I suggest you do as we say, otherwise there will be consequences," Eric explained.

Jessica frowned at him in a childish manner. He could see already he was not going to enjoy this. Pam appeared in the doorway, rolling her eyes when she spotted Persephone. "Jessica, would you like to see how a real vampire feeds?" Eric asked.

"Oh yes! Yes, please!" she replied.

With a nod to Pam, Jessica was led away to feed for the first time from live prey. Eric was smiling.

"What do you mean by 'we', exactly?" Persephone questioned.

"I thought you liked raising your own little vampires."

"When they are of my own choosing. I don't think that this girl was made to be a vampire."

"Oh, but she was. By Bill."

"You know what I mean."

"I do. But how do you know that anyone was 'made' to be a vampire?"

"It's not like you to be philosophical," Persephone chuckled. Eric gazed at her with a smile.

"How have you been during our absence?"

"You mean over the three days you haven't been here?" she smirked. "I've been fine."

"You've been with that human again. I can smell it. A few actually."

"I was at a party. And I have no need to explain myself to you. Let alone anything to explain at all."

Her mood had suddenly darkened and he could sense it. He came towards her slowly, so as not to anger her further. She remained where she was.

"No good will come from being with humans. I don't want to see you hurt."

"You're a poor liar, Northman," she replied. He gave her a questioning look.

"What are you implying?"

She looked him in the eye and turned to leave. Eric was about to stop her when he decided to let her go. He knew that in matters such as this, it was usually best to allow her to cool off before he tried talking to her again.

* * *

><p>The following day, Sookie and Sam were travelling home after a long day of investigating. It had been Sookie's scream that had interrupted Sam and Persephone in his office at Arlene's party. She had nearly been killed by the same murderer that was going around Bon Temps killing young girls. She had seen, for a brief moment, into the killer's mind and had been able to remember a vital clue; a surprised young waitress from a local pie house. She and Sam had made their way down to investigate, finding that the young woman had been killed and that the possible murderer, her brother Drew, had skipped town. But this day hadn't been just about finding a killer, at least not for Sam. He was happy to spend as much time as he could with Sookie.<p>

He was thinking about his long standing feelings for her when she shot him an off-hand question.

"Do you love Persephone?"

He looked over at her and sighed. "I don't know. It's hard, you know."

"But you two are so good together! You're always so happy when you're with her."

"I'm happy when I'm with you too," he paused, then, "Are you in love with Bill?"

Sookie looked out the window in silent thought. "I was so scared last night, and he didn't come to save me. I think he might be gone for good."

* * *

><p>"How was Sookie when you saw her?"<p>

Persephone had arrived at Bill's house shortly after 10 o'clock. He seemed disheartened.

"She revoked my invitation into her home," he replied.

Persephone looked at him in surprise. "Why did she do that?"

Bill hesitated to tell her what he had walked in on, but his growing dislike for the other man involved in the situation gave him the incentive to think that doing so would be for the best. "When I went to her home, I found her kissing that Merlotte man. He had his hands all over her. We got into an altercation and she asked me to leave."

He waited to see her reaction, but the woman sitting on the couch across from him merely lapsed into thought.

"I see," came her simple reply moments later. She had been aware of Sam's feelings for Sookie from the moment she had met him. It was hard, but at that moment she made a mental decision to stop seeing him. No matter how much her heart objected to the idea.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked her.

"What is it about humans, Bill? Sometimes I feel I should have stayed in Dallas with my own kind. It would've been far easier."

Yes, Bill thought, it would have been easier, but the easiest way was not always the best way. He loved Sookie and no matter how hard it was going to be to regain her trust and get her back, he was willing to do anything.

* * *

><p>When Persephone arrived at Merlotte's the following night, she ignored Sam at the bar and went straight to a booth. Sam noticed her lack of greeting and looked over in a state of confusion. Amy, Jason's girlfriend, who was also the newest waitress at Merlotte's, walked over to her and offered a smile, sensing that something was wrong. "What can I get you?"<p>

"Tru Blood, A-negative," she replied distantly without glancing up. She was staring ahead, ignoring the looks she was receiving from many of the surrounding customers. From the window that looked out to the kitchen, Lafayette glanced over at the lone vampire with a frown. She usually greeted Sam and his staff quite warmly, but tonight she was ignoring everything around her. Sam was still behind the bar debating whether or not to walk over and ask if everything was alright. He was praying that Sookie would walk past and say something to get him moving, but she wasn't feeling very vampire friendly after the events the previous evening involving Bill.

Out of all the staff and customers in the bar, it was Hoyt that walked over. Terry had been debating the idea of it, but he wasn't any good at talking to people.

"Is it alright if I sit?" Hoyt asked her, feeling and looking nervous.

Persephone glanced up and smiled kindly. "Of course," she replied.

He sat across from her, thanking God that his mother wasn't there. She'd have had a fit if she had been there to see her son sitting with a vampire. Persephone looked across at the young man as he stared down at the table, obviously unsure of what to say to her.

"Um, are you, uh, are you alright?"

"Why do ask?"

"It's just...You usually come in here, sayin' 'Hi' to everyone. I just thought..."

"I just wanted some time alone. That's all," she lied. It seemed wrong to dump all her thoughts onto this innocent young man.

"Oh," he replied, then, "_Oh._," suddenly realising what she had said about wanting to be alone. He smiled and nodded before getting up to leave. Sam was still watching all of this from a distance. He suddenly kicked himself mentally, for hesitating. He walked over and paused when he was only a few feetaway. Of course, Persephone knew he was there, but she didn't bother to raise her head, continuing to stare at the table instead.

"Persephone?"

She finally raised her eyes to meet his. She stared at him for a moment, and then it hit him. She knew. She had somehow found out about what had happened between him and Sookie. It had to have been Bill. God damn him. But wait; how could she be angry at him? Wasn't she basically cheating on someone else anyway? She seemed to catch onto his train of thought, breaking away from his gaze as though embarrassed with herself.

"I was considering going home," she said suddenly, "To Dallas, I mean."

He hadn't even known she was from there. He also didn't know what to say. Was there really a point in stopping her, giving her a reason to stay? He was so distracted by Sookie lately he couldn't even begin to rethink his relationship with the vampire.

"I think I belong there more than I do here. Do you understand?"

It was as though she was reading his thoughts. For all he knew, she could have been.

"I think I know why. And I can see why you would think that. All the same, though..."

"Do you think there's any reason I should stay?"

She was asking straight out for a reason to remain in Bon Temps. His response would determine this for her. It was a deciding moment for Sam. He seemed to sigh internally. When he didn't respond for a long time, she stood up. It wasn't exactly a 'no', but she could read in his eyes the indecision he was battling with. She kissed him on the cheek and stepped back.

"Perhaps we'll see each other again someday," she said only to him.

Then she left. She left Sam standing in a state of complete and utter confusion, most of the staff in concern and many of the customers in relief.

She would say her goodbyes to Eric and Bill and then she would leave for home; for Dallas. For her love.


	13. Chapter 13

Eric was surprised to see her back in Fangtasia so soon. He was sitting in his usual seat, the 'throne' and overseeing the activities of the club. It was obvious whenever Persephone entered the building, as the other vampires, sensing her age and power, turned their heads in her direction. Jessica, who was sitting on the steps by Eric's feet, was momentarily distracted by this occurrence, before returning to her brooding; something caused by Eric's decision to keep her from moving around the club by her own free will. Eric was just glad she had stopped whining, if only for a moment.

A young man approached Persephone, hoping to try his luck, only to be ignored completely.

"Hey bitch, what's wrong? Wrong blood type?," he mocked.

Eric would have thrown the man out of the club at the very least, but he enjoyed watching her fight. It was one of the few things that still amused him. And she did not disappoint.  
>Soon to leave for Dallas, Persephone would be back in a nest of vampires, a place where her true nature was more likely to come out. Why not reconnect with that now?<p>

She turned back to the man now, frightening him with her expression of malice. He knew instantly he had picked the wrong vampire to play with. Then to his surprise, she smiled sweetly. From his seat nearby, Eric also smiled, but his was one of knowing; she was toying with her prey.

"Unfortunately, you aren't my type, but you're in luck. I have a friend who would love you."  
>With a glance over at Jessica, Persephone led the unsuspecting victim to his fate.<p>

"Jessica?"

The young girl looked up, willing any form of entertainment to find its way to her. She saw the eager young man and her fangs sprang out. She was yet to learn how to control this reaction, but it didn't matter; the man's smile did not falter.

"You look bored my dear. I've told this young man that you would be eager to meet him."

She pushed him towards her and Jessica grabbed his hand and practically skipped out the back towards Eric's office. Persephone slowly put her head back and sighed. She glanced over at Eric and brought her head back to its usual position.

"What brings you to my fine establishment?"

"I've come to say goodbye, actually."

He frowned slightly, obviously disappointed.

"So soon?"

"I miss home," she replied.

"You miss Godric."

She smiled, "You could come to see us. He would like to see you again."

"I will," he promised, "Till vi möta igen."

She nodded and he stood, approaching her. They gazed at each other for a moment, and, as hugging was not really a custom amongst vampires, settled for nods of mutual understanding.

"Ja , till då. Jag lov du med min älska."

He watched her leave and, much like Sam, wished he could think of something to say that would keep her with him. Jessica walked up behind him, her mouth covered in blood. She wiped at it with the back of her hand.

"Where'd she go? I was gonna thank her for the free meal."

Eric glanced back at the girl with irritation. It was time to give her back to her maker. There was only so much he and Pam could take of this girl.

"Pam!," he called to her. She looked over from her position by the door. "Låta oss ta den här källa av min växandet agitationen rygg till dess tillverkaren."

"You know, it's rude to talk in another language in front of someone who doesn't understand what you're saying," Jessica told him.

"Come," he told her, "We're leaving."

"Where are we going?" she asked stubbornly, the perfect image of a teenager.

"You will stop asking questions and do as I say!" he told her sharply. With a pout and a growl of annoyance, she followed Eric and Pam out of Fangtasia and in the direction of Bill's house.

Ironically, it had also been where Persephone was heading. She and Bill sat in his living room for the second time in as many nights, discussing her decision to leave. He was one of the few people she could share her feelings with without feeling judged. He was a good friend.

"Will you be returning to Bon Temps any time in the future?"

"To visit, of course," she smiled.

"Not for any other reason?" he asked, referring to Sam.

"To use a phrase of the humans; I think that ship sailed a long time ago."

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"In a day or two. I have a few things to get in order first. I think I'll retain ownership of the house. I may return someday. Otherwise, I'm just about ready to go. I might visit a few more people, just to let them know, though Sam may have already done so."

There was a brief knock at the door, before it opened. Bill turned and was surprised to see Jessica, dressed in very inappropriate attire, standing before him looking quite unhappy with her situation.

"Hi daddy," she said bitterly, taking a seat beside Persephone who she had now decided she liked due to the blood gift from earlier. Eric and Pam entered the living room moments later. Eric looked at Persephone sitting on the couch before redirecting his attention to Bill, who had just gotten to is feet.

"What's this all about?" Bill asked.

"There are favors," Eric replied, "and then there are _favors_."

Bill waited for further explanation. He soon received it from Pam.

"She is extremely annoying."

Jessica shot her a look of dislike and crossed her arms.

"We're leaving her with you. I can't really stand to have her around anymore. Have fun," Eric smiled, then turned to leave. He looked back at Persephone one last time before exiting the house. They heard Pam say something to him in another language that caused them both to laugh. Bill didn't understand what had had been said, and Jessica wasn't even paying attention. Persephone had heard, though, and was now frowning with disapproval.

"So," Jessica finally said, breaking the growing silence, "Who's good to eat around here?"

Moments later, Bill took Persephone aside. "I hate to ask this, but do you mind hanging around for a couple more days? I think I may need help with this one." He nodded towards Jessica, who was sitting in a very unlady-like position on the couch.

"I'm sure I can manage that," Persephone agreed, "but I really do need to leave in a few days time."

"Of course," Bill replied. She could sense his relief in the fact that he wouldn't be dealing with this brat on his own.

"I need to return to my own house now, though. Let her settle in and make sure she doesn't leave the house," she instructed, turning to leave, "Oh, and Bill? Be firm with her. They're much like a new pet; you need to assert yourself as the dominant vampire before you can gain her respect."

Bill smiled a little at this comparison, but the display of amusement was short lived as he turned back to face the mad creature of his own making.

* * *

><p>Persephone sat in the kitchen of her home, the only source of light coming from a single candle, and reflected on her mental list of things she had to do. She wanted to say goodbye to Lafayette, Terry, and Sookie, but not on this night. She knew that Lafayette would have the following evening off, and that Terry would be working. She would visit the former and ask him to bid farewell to the latter man for her. Sookie was an altogether different question. If she was still angry at Bill, it was likely that she wouldn't want to see another vampire that might remind her of him. Perhaps she could also put this off until tomorrow. All she knew for certain was that she would avoid, by any means necessary, returning to Merlotte's again.<p>

With a sigh, she blew out the candle, being able to see perfectly well in the dark, and decided to return to her place of rest at an earlier time than usual. Lying down in the dark space, her mind travelled back to the night she and Eric had lain together here. It made her wish he were with her at that very moment, but she quelled this feeling, knowing very well that if he sensed it, even for a moment, he would be by her side in an instant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The other language I've used in this is Swedish. Feel free to use a translator to find out what it says.**


	14. Chapter 14

When a knock sounded on Lafayette's door the following evening, he was lying on his couch watching an old black and white film. He was not expecting to see a vampire standing on his porch, smiling politely. At first he was suspicious about her reason for being there, but he invited her inside anyway, forgetting that his invitation from her last visit was still valid and that she could have entered his house of her own accord.

"Oh-kay, what you doin' here?" he asked slowly, suspiciously.

"I came to say my farewells."

"You're leavin' town?"

"In a few days," she replied as she came through the door. He closed it behind her and raised an eyebrow, but then followed her to the couch anyway.

"Something happened," Persephone said suddenly. It was more of a statement than a question, but she waited for him to reply.

"Uh, yeah. Remember Amy, Jason Stackhouse's girl? Someone killed her last night."

"The same killer that's being going around Bon Temps?"

"I hate to say it, but I sure as fuck hope so, otherwise that means we got more than one killer in town," he said.

"And they still haven't figured out who it is?" Something in her memory flickered. A very brief feeling she had gotten from someone a few days earlier.

"They got Jason Stackhouse locked up, but that boy's too dumb to be a killer, know what I mean?"

He caught Persephone's look of recollection and narrowed his eyes.

"I heard a rumor that all the girls that gone got killed had all been bit by vampires. You know of any vampire haters that are walking around Bon Temps?"

"That doesn't narrow it down," she replied. Lafayette chuckled.

"Well, honey, I just hope you didn't sink yo' fangs into Sam Merlotte's neck," he joked.

Her silence told him she was not amused by it. Then he recalled her visit to the bar only days earlier.

"So, why are you leavin'?"

"I came here to visit. My home is elsewhere."

"I see. It wouldn't be because Sam's been tailing Sookie again, would it?"

"You have a very blunt way of putting things."

"The truth is the truth, girl. No use ignorin' it. By the way, didn't I warn you 'bout him?".

"Speaking of warnings, please tell me that you did stop selling vampire blood when_ I_ warned _you_."

"Oh, about that. My 'supplier' seems to have disappeared."

Her look of sudden concern didn't do much to comfort him.

"What?"

"I'm just hoping that...," she broke off, and then he gestured with his hands for her to say whatever it was she was going to, "It's not a good sign."

"Yeah, I figured that."

"Watch your back. You are in luck that I know the vampire in charge of keeping law in this area. Then again, he may not be so lenient."

"Are you telling me you think these people are after me?"

"You weren't expecting this?"

He had been. And Persephone was growing continuously uneasy about it. Eric wouldn't let it slide just because she was friends with Lafayette.

"God damn it. I tried to-" He stopped. He wasn't sure what kind of information he was safe disclosing to her, especially if, like she said, she was so close to the head vampire in the area.

"You can trust me," she assured him, sensing his growing uneasiness.

"Fuck. You see me at Arlene's party?"

"Yes."

"I weren't there celebratin'. I went to talk to Jason Stackhouse about the whereabouts of said V-supplier."

"What does he have to do with it?"

Lafayette hesitated, obviously angry at himself for letting things get this bad.

"I sold him some V a little while back. Him and his crazy-ass girlfriend-"

"Amy? The one that was killed?"

"Yeah, same bitch. They been doin' V together and I think Jayson must've found out who my supplier was."

"You're saying that Jason kidnapped a vampire?"

"I know how it sounds, but this vampire weren't exactly outgoin'. He was a fuckin' miserable recluse who gave me his blood in return for 'favours'."

"But now Jason's in jail and his girlfriend is dead."

"Which can only mean one thing, right?"

"Not exactly."

"How long does it take you guys to die- uh, starve? Whatever."

"Quite a while."

She turned away, deep in thought.  
>"I'm about to visit Sookie. She has the night off, I believe. Maybe she can offer some insight into this."<p>

"Don't you go telling her nothin'. Poor girl's got enough to worry about, what with her grandmamma bein' murdered and some sick fuck killin' her cat."

Persephone frowned and then raised an eyebrow.

To Lafayette's surprise, she gave him a hug before heading for the door.

"I'll see you again soon. And if anything should happen..."  
>She tapped the side of her head.<p>

"Yeah, I know, I know," Lafayette muttered, closing the door and leaning back against it, "Creepy bitch."

* * *

><p>Sookie lay on the couch in her living room, watching an old film - the same film that Lafayette had been enjoying, in fact - when there was a knock on her front door. She looked at the clock on the wall. It had just turned 10 o'clock. Unless it was Sam, (which was unlikely because he was sure to be working), it had to be Bill.<br>Sighing, she ignored the visitor. A knock sounded again.

"Sookie?"

It was a woman's voice.

Sookie got up and approached the door with caution. She was relieved to see that it wasn't Bill, but she wasn't feeling much better about having to play host to another vampire. Persephone stood on the porch, waiting for an invitation to enter the Stackhouse residence.

"Hi, Persy. It's kinda late. I was thinkin' of goin' to bed."

"It won't take long."

"Alright. Come in."

She stepped aside as Persephone made her way inside, watching her as she gazed around.

"You have a lovely home."

"Thank-you," Sookie replied, heading back to the lounge room, "I'd offer you a drink, but I haven't got any Tru Blood left."

"That's fine."

Sookie smiled awkwardly. She liked Persephone, but she hadn't spent enough time with her to actually know anything about her. The only other vampires she knew were either rude (in Eric's case), mean (in Pam's case), or major let-downs in the boyfriend department (a.k.a. Bill).

"I've recently talked to Bill," Persephone informed her.

"Yeah, well, he's a real ass."

Persephone smiled. Sookie took a seat on the sofa and put the T.V. on mute.

"So why did you come here?"

"I came to say good-bye."

"You're leavin'? I thought you just got here, though."

"In a couple of days."

"I hope this isn't because of me and Sam. I didn't mean anythin' by it. He was there for me when my gram died and I've been so mixed up lately. I don't even know if I'm really angry at Bill. Oh, shoot."

She began crying. Persephone took a seat next to the young girl and put a comforting hand on hers, which were clasped on her lap.

"I assure you, this isn't because of that. And Bill can sometimes be quite stubborn…"

"Stop bein' so nice, you're makin' me feel worse! I was kissing your boyfriend; you should be mad!"  
>She started crying again.<p>

Persephone chuckled and put an arm around Sookie's shoulders. She waited until the flow of tears had slowed before bringing up the reason for the visit.

"I heard your brother was arrested yesterday."

"Yeah. But he's innocent, I can tell. He wouldn't kill anyone; he's too dumb, anyhow," she replied, wiping at her eyes.

"Nobody knows who the killer might be?"

"Actually, Sam and I took a drive the other day to do some investigatin'. I nearly got attacked by the killer the other night, at Arlene's party."

Persephone nodded, but she already knew that part of the story. She wasn't going to tell Sookie that, moments before he had gone running to her aid, Sam had been in the process of removing Persephone's dress in his office.

"When they got real close to me, I got a look inside their head. I saw them killin' some poor, sweet girl that was wearin' a pie-house uniform. We went down to this place Sam thought might've been the same place I saw and we asked if anyone had gotten killed that used to work there. Turns out, they had."

She looked pleased with herself for her fruitful detective work. Persephone waited for her to go on. She had suddenly become very interested.

"A young girl there named Cindy Marshall was killed. We went to the sheriff's office and he told us that she had been seen with vampire bites. Also, her brother skipped town right after she was killed. They think it might've been him that done it."

"What was the name of the brother?"

"Drew Marshall. But I never heard of him..."

Persephone suddenly stood up. She had gotten a few mental flashes the moment the name had left Sookie's lips.

"What's wrong? Do you know something?" Sookie asked eagerly.

Persephone quickly remembered herself and looked down at her. "No. I...I must go."

"Oh. Alright. I hope you come back to visit us, though. You've made a lot of friends around here. I'm sure they'll miss you," Sookie told her, getting up from her seat to see the vampire out.

Smiling, Persephone embraced her.  
>"Do me one favor, Sookie?"<p>

Sookie looked at her with a sincere expression.

"Look after yourself. And be careful."

In a flash, leaving a slight whoosh of air through Sookie's hair, Persephone made her exit. Sookie stared after her and then, taking action to obey Persephone's request, she made sure both her front door, back door and all the windows in the house were firmly secured.

* * *

><p>"Jason Stackhouse."<p>

Jason had been drifting into an uneasy sleep in his jail cell, when he was startled awake by the soft, enchanting voice.

"Who's there?" he asked the darkness, eyes wide. He was the only person locked up and there were very few officers left in the building, let alone any that would bother talking to him in the middle of the night.

His brain, though usually slow to react, quickly put two and two together.

Vampire.

"Persephone."

She stepped out of the shadows and into the small beam of moonlight that was flowing through the bars of the window nearby.

"What are you doin' here? I didn't do nothin'! I don't care if girls like fuckin' vampires or lettin' them bit 'em. I wouldn't kill no one for that! I wouldn't kill anyone ever!"

Persephone let him finish his panic-driven rant before she began talking.

"Hush. That's not why I'm here."

Realisation crossed his face and he moved further backwoods on his bed, until his back was against the rear wall of the cell.

"That wasn't my idea! I swear! Amy talked me into it and then things got too far and...and..."

"Calm down."

He did, immediately.

"All I want to know is where the vampire is now."

Jason started to become nervous again as he suddenly realised how much trouble he was in. He couldn't tell her the truth. She would kill him. He started sobbing with fear, muttering unintelligible things about Amy and V.

For a quick second, Persephone disappeared, reappearing with a bunch of keys in her hands. Within another second, she was inside the cell, bent over a cowering Jason Stackhouse.

"I'm not here to harm you. I need you to tell me, Jason: What. Happened. To the vampire?"

"I was gonna let him go and then Amy didn't want to and we had an argument and she – she – she staked him."

Persephone closed her eyes. It was worse than she had thought.

"You'll be out of here soon. I know that you aren't the killer they think you are," she told him without emotion.

"So, you're lettin' me out?" he asked, realizing that the cell door was wide open.

Before he could think of escaping, Persephone was standing outside the now-locked cell door, keys in hand and looking distracted.

She was gone without him ever seeing her move.

Jason looked down at a pamphlet that lay on the ground. He had received it from a visitor he had never met before, and read it cover to cover.

He was beginning to think that maybe the Fellowship of the Sun was right about vampires.


	15. Chapter 15

In the musty darkness of her sleeping space under the house, Persephone awoke with a start. It was mid-afternoon; she could feel without even looking up through the floorboards.

Something was wrong.  
>She could sense panic, then pain.<p>

Sam.

She threw open the hidden hatch that led down into the area she spent the daylight hours, and stepped into her house. It felt like it was a couple of hundred degrees, even with all the curtains drawn. The UV was still penetrating through, and her skin to feel as though it was on fire.  
>But she had to do something.<p>

It was still a good three or four hours before the sun would have completely set. She couldn't wait that long. Gently pulling the curtain aside from one of the windows, she let go and hissed as the sun's rays made contact with her skin.

"Sam," she said with distress.

She braced herself to move outside, but the feelings of pain and panic suddenly stopped. Could it be that he was safe?

She waited.

She couldn't sense any strong emotions coming from him. It would be safer to make a move when the sun was no longer a danger.

Slowly, hesitantly, she resettled herself underneath the floorboards and fell back into a heavy slumber.

* * *

><p>When dusk fell, she rose once more.<p>

The last few rays of sunlight were gradually disappearing from the sky, but she couldn't wait any longer. Her worry for Sam was overpowering. It wasn't the first time her protective nature had nearly forced her act in a self-harming way.

As she stepped onto the porch, she closed her eyes and tried to sense his location. Her eyes flicked open.

Sookie's house.

* * *

><p>Sam, Tara and Lafayette stood in Sookie's living room, watching over her as she slept. Sam had taken a fair beating from Rene and had needed a couple of stitches for a gash on his forehead, but it was Sookie that he was more concerned about. Black and purple bruises were scattered across her face and arms, and more than likely all over her body. She had nearly been killed and if Sam hadn't arrived in time, there was no doubt that she would have been.<p>

They had returned from the hospital an hour earlier, but the drugs that Sookie had been given for the pain had knocked her out. Now, her eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment to adjust to her surroundings, to remember what had happened. As she tried to sit up, her body wracked with pain, reminding her of the day's events.

"Hey Sookie," Tara smiled, crouching down beside her best friend.

"Tara. Oh, you look so pretty. Like someone turned a light on under your skin."

Tara nodded at her before looked around at the others.

"Hospital gave her some pain meds. She's a little loopy," Sam explained.

"Didn't you listen to me when I told you that I'd lose my shit if anything ever happened to you?" Tara asked her, the underlying worry and stress seeping through into her voice.

"Don't lose your shit. I'm fine. Did Sam tell you that he saved my life? He turned into a dog and bit Rene."

"Oh, shit. I'm gonna need some of them drugs they gave you," Lafayette commented.

"I guess we should let her rest," Sam said to the others, preparing to move out.

"Sam. You should show other people the real you. 'Cause you're kind. And brave. There's nothing there not to like," Sookie's voice floated through the door, catching the night air and drifting away.

Persephone smiled.

She stood on the porch, able to enter the Stackhouse residence at her own will after Sookie's invitation the previous night, but choosing not to. It seemed like such a private moment within the group of four; she felt that interrupting it would be wrong.

Arlene pulled up in the driveway, dragged herself out of the car and bustled inside with a huge bunch of flowers. She hadn't even noticed the calm vampire leaning against the porch railing. Crying issued from the living room, (Arlene), and it was only seconds later that Tara, Lafayette and Sam took their cue to leave. Sam was the last one out the door, pausing in the doorway; surprised to see Persephone waiting.

"Why didn't you come inside?" he asked.

"I wanted to give you all a moment."

Sam leant forward on the rail, beside her and glanced up, getting caught in the enthralling blue of her eyes.

"I need to speak to Lafayette for a moment," she told him.

Hearing his name, Lafayette turned from Tara. He, like Arlene, hadn't seen Persephone from where she was standing. It wasn't that she had been out of the line of sight of someone coming through the front door (or entering through it); vampires could often become so still, whether it was because they were bored or captured in a particularly interesting thought, that a living person could be excused for mistaking them as part of the furniture.

Following Persephone out of the earshot of the others, Lafayette seemed anxious to know how her investigation had gone.

"It's not good news, I'm afraid."

Lafayette's face fell.

"Fuck."

"I spoke to Jason Stackhouse last night and he confessed to witnessing his girlfriend kill the vampire that was your supplier."

Lafayette swore again, a little more colorfully this time.  
>"So what does that mean for me?"<p>

"I've considered this and I believe that if the vampire was as reclusive as you say, it is unlikely that his absence will be noticed. However, in such a small area with a limited vampire population, the chances of this happening are significantly lower."

"Not what I want to hear."

"I realise that."

"So, what? You don't got no more advice for me? You seemed to be fuckin' brimmin' with it before!"

"Lafayette if you want my advice I suggest you stop taking your anger out on me and focus on keeping yourself alive."

"A'right. Wait, didn't you say that you know the vamp in charge?"

"The sheriff of this area, yes."

"So you could tell him what happened, right?"

"You would like for me to tell one of the most powerful vampires in this state that Jason Stackhouse was involved in the murder of a vampire that was supplying_ you_ with V, which you distributed for your own profit?"

Lafayette considered her words and all the implications suddenly hit him.

"Fuck. No. Hooker, you ain't tellin' no one nothin'."

"I suppose you won't be peddling anymore V after this blows over?"

"You think it's funny? That ain't funny," he told said, her smile betraying her. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Lafayette."

"You a crazy ho. Which makes me question my own sanity being as it is that I like havin' you around."

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment."

Lafayette shook his head and moved off towards his car.  
>"I'm goin' to head back to the bar. Make sure Terry ain't PTSDing all over my clam chowder. You need a lift, girl?" he asked Tara.<p>

"Nah, my rides on its way," she told him.

Persephone realised that she had been keeping someone waiting.

"I'll go wait inside," Tara said, leaving the two alone to talk.

They both took a seat on the steps, glancing up at the night sky. The air was warm, a light breeze blowing, rattling the leaves of the surrounding trees.

"I knew that something had happened," Persephone spoke up.

"Today?"

She nodded.

"How's that?," Sam asked.

She paused, wondering what his reaction would be, but deciding to confess regardless.  
>"What do you know about the effects of vampire blood on humans? Humans and shape-shifters, alike."<p>

"Not a whole lot. I heard a lot of rumors. Mostly sex stuff."

"Yes, there is that; the main reason it's taken recreationally, but one of the least commonly known side effects has more to do with the actual provider of the blood."

Sam wasn't sure what she meant. Perhaps this was the sort of thing that vampires didn't like humans knowing; one of their race's secrets.

"Whomever should drink the blood of a vampire, shall, from that moment on, have a continuous bond with the vampire from which it came."

"A bond?"

"The vampire shall know the drinker's feelings, as well as their location."

"All the time?"

"Well, it is possible for it to be 'turned off', so to speak, but if the drinker should find themselves in a situation of dire distress, the vampire will become aware unwillingly."

"What's this got to do with...I never...Did I?"

"Try as I may to overcome certain vampire traits, I cannot find a way to rid myself of this inherent 'slyness'. I placed a drop of my blood in one of your drinks, for the very reason that I would be connected to you."

"Forever?"

"As long as we both shall live."

"How many times have you done this?"

"I've never acted for the sake of indulgence, if that's what you are asking. The few times I have given my blood for this purpose, were for love."

Sam began to run his hand over his forehead, forgetting his recent injury and reigniting the throbbing pain in the area of the wound. Persephone took his hand and examined the damage that had been delivered by Rene.

"I should have come to your aid."

"My 'aid'? For starters, it was broad daylight. And I appreciate the thought, but I don't need you 'coming to my aid'. Especially not after what I saw happen to Bill."

"Bill?"

Sam nodded.

"Where is he now?"

"We buried him, tried to get him outta the sun best we could, but whether or not he's gonna...live? Uh, rise? I can't say."

"Perhaps I should get you back to your trailer. You need rest," Persephone suggested. Sam could see that, behind her eyes, she was plotting something.

"I don't know about that," he replied with suspicion. But he failed to hold back a smile. He leant forward and kissed her.

The sound of tires on gravel broke the moment, announcing Tara's ride had arrived. She came outside and down the stairs with a skip in her step. A woman stepped out of the vehicle to greet her, looking over at the two people sitting on the porch. Persephone felt Sam's body freeze next to hers. He knew this woman. And his distaste towards her was flowing to Persephone as easily as the breeze around them moved through the tree branches.

"This is my friend Maryann," Tara introduced, "Maryann, this is Sam and Persephone."

"Sam, it's so nice to meet you," she smiled, stepping forward and shaking his hand. She glanced at Persephone. "And Persephone. That is a lovely dress."

They shook hands, too, but Persephone didn't want to be in contact with this woman any longer than was absolutely necessary; she made her skin crawl and that was _very_ hard for someone to accomplish.

"Are you ready to go?" Maryann asked Tara, who was already getting into the car.

Sam stepped close to Maryann, a move that was most likely an attempt to restrict anyone from hearing what he was about to say, but if it was for the benefit of Persephone, it was wasted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you think I wasn't going to find you? You silly, silly dog."

Maryann smirked and flashed a quick look at Persephone, knowing very well that she had heard every word.

Just as the car sped away from the house, another one drove up the driveway. Jason moved quickly out of it, nearly slamming his hand in the door and tripping over in the process, wanting to be by his sister's side as fast as he could. His expression changed as he glanced at Persephone, but she could tell he wasn't wondering what she was doing there; his face said that she shouldn't be there at all.

"You know what, my trailer does sound good right about now," Sam said to her, before she could turn her attention back and start asking about the woman she had just met.

* * *

><p>Having had a lot of experience in the area of drink-spiking, it hadn't taken much effort to sneak a couple of drops into Sam's glass of ice-tea that she had ordered and brought over from the bar. Meaning for it to heal him, she supposed that she hadn't really thought about the amount of sexual feelings it would raise, but she'd spent the next few hours helping him deal with them.<p>

Satisfied, for then at least, he lay with her in his bed, obviously distracted; plagued by thoughts and memories of Maryann.

"This 'Maryann'-"

"Please. Don't even say her name. I just want to enjoy this," he asked, turning on his side, propped up on one elbow so he could look at her properly, "Just you and me. No distractions. Can't we do that?"

"Of course."

He smiled and kissed her, not even minding the fact that her fangs were extended.

_For now_, said a small voice in her head.


	16. Chapter 16

**Drew Marshall****  
><strong>**1977 – 2009**

It was a simple headstone, but Persephone was surprised that anyone had paid for any form of burial for the man that had turned out to be the Bon Temps serial killer. It had just turned 11 o'clock and she thought that it was a nice time for a stroll in the moonlight.

As she stared down at the piece of engraved rock, she recounted the small moments she'd had with 'Rene'. Drawn to him from the instant she'd spotted him in Merlotte's, she now knew why she had been so interested and was, admittedly, rather disgusted in her taste. All the same, she hadn't turned him, as her first instinct had told her too. It was very much the same reason she _had_ turned someone that had, back in 1983, seemed to think she would make an easy target to rape and murder. He had been oh, so very wrong.

Unfortunately, (at least it was when she considered it), she had chosen to stop killing in 1946, after seeing that humans were quite capable of killing each other, without any help from vampires. The problem with this decision was that instead of killing anyone if the need arose, she had simply turned them into her underling; which was why she had a great many vampires that could call her their maker. It was like a knee-jerk reaction.  
>But, in her eyes, it was still a step up from killing them.<p>

"Rene, Rene, Rene," she tutted, shaking her head at the waste.

She turned and began making her way back towards Merlotte's, where Sam would be waiting for her. They had managed to stay together for a fortnight without any major dramas and she felt that it could be safely stated that Sam Merlotte was happy for once.  
>She was supposed to have returned to Dallas by now, but her decision to stay in Louisiana hadn't seemed to have posed any problems for the vampires that she shared a nest with; she hadn't received any calls, either via the phone or otherwise.<p>

Arriving at the bar, it was nearly closing time, with the last few drunks, night owls and couples on dates finishing up their meals and drinks before they would make their way home. Stopping in front of the bar, staring down at the wooden floor in thought, Persephone suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist as Sam grabbed her from behind.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten to," he smiled, resting his chin in the curve of her neck.

"I took a walk."

"You smell _really_ good," he told her. These days he didn't even need the vampire blood to get into the right mood.

"Mind if I grab a drink?" she asked, "I haven't had anything for a few of days now."

"Course not. I'll go get you something. Gotta grab some more A-negative from out the back. Stay right there."  
>He gave her a quick peck on the lips before departing to warm her up some Tru Blood.<p>

Persephone glanced around the bar. The last customer had just walked out the door, but neither Sookie nor Tara was around, both of whom were working that night.

"Here you go," Sam said, walking out of the kitchen and passing the drink to Persephone.

"Where are the girls?"

"Waiting out the front with Andy Bellefluer until his sister comes to get him, I presume. He had a bit too much to drink."

Persephone had lifted the bottle of Tru Blood to her lips, but before she could take a drink, screams issued from the parking area. Placing the bottle on the bar counter, she followed Sam outside, towards the two girls and the detective, who stood beside a car, looking into the back seat. Both Sam and Persephone picked up the smell of dead flesh.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Step back!" Andy ordered them, suddenly more sober than he had been a few minutes ago, "I got it."

He leant into the car for a closer look at the victim, whose face was covered with a piece of cloth.

"Oh my God, tell me it ain't Lafayette," Tara cried, looking at the foot that dangled out of the open door, the toenails painted a bright red.

"It's not Lafayette," Persephone was able to confirm without even seeing the corpse.

"Check for a pulse," Sookie suggested to Andy.

"Forget it," Andy told her, "There ain't no pulse."

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"'Cause there ain't no heart. Sick fuck."

Persephone turned Sookie away as Andy stepped back, allowing them to see into the backseat and a clear view of the terrified expression on the victim's face. Before she could do anything else, Tara caught sight of the face and let out a long, horrified scream.

* * *

><p>"I think I've seen just about enough dead bodies to last me a lifetime," Sam commented as they watched the police crew scour the scene for evidence. Beside him, he felt Persephone's body shake with silent laughter. He frowned, not realizing that the reason she found his words amusing was because, technically, her own body could be classified as a 'dead body'.<p>

"You know what, I'm good to close up and go home if you are," Tara told them.

"Nah, it's alright. Persy and I can manage. You two go ahead," Sam told the two young girls. They left, relieved, moving quickly before he could change his mind.

"This is one of the strangest murders I ever saw. What kind of person do you think could have done such a thing?" Persephone overheard Sheriff Dearborn saying to one of the officers.

"Nothing human, I can tell you that," they replied casting a fleeting but meaningful look in Persephone's direction.

She scoffed and headed back to the bar. She wasn't in the mood for a racially-driven interrogation.

* * *

><p>"<em>The vampires, as a group, have cheated death. And when death has no meaning, then life has no meaning. And when life has no meaning, it is very, very easy to kill."<em>

"_No, not true Reverend Newlin, life has great meaning for us. We've all known the joy of human life. And as several of your kind demonstrated in Louisiana three weeks ago, we most certainly can die. Your assertion is nothing more than a veiled incitement for your supporters to come and kill us."_

Persephone lay in Sam's trailer, watching the replay of a television interview that had occurred earlier that morning, during daylight hours. Nan Flanagan, a representative for the American Vampire League, who was at the time situated in Tokyo, where it was after dark, was going head to head with Steve Newlin, the leader of the Fellowship of the Sun and was making a far better argument than the anti-vampire radical.

"_No amount of political grandstanding can hide the fact that you know who killed my family. Their blood is on your hands," Newlin retorted._

"_That's an outrageous accusation," Flannigan defended._

Unfortunately not, Persephone thought.

Naturally, she disagreed with anything Newlin and the Fellowship had to say, but that one statement may have been the only truth to have come out of his mouth in regards to vampires. In fact, she knew the vampire that had violently slaughtered Newlin's father and baby sister. Regardless of the family's beliefs, she had not been happy about what had been done to them.

She sipped on a bottle of warm A-negative and her mind began to drift back to Dallas. It was inevitable that she would have to return there, but she was unnerved that she hadn't heard from Godric at all since her arrival in Bon Temps. Her thoughts floated back to the present time and she began to wonder what was keeping Sam. He had left only moments after they had locked up the bar, promising to return as soon as he had run a quick errand.

Rather than wait, she returned to her own home for an early night's rest. Something told her that in the next few days, she was going to need all her strength.

* * *

><p>When she returned to Sam's trailer the following evening, she found him sitting on the steps, drinking a beer and looking as though he had already had a few too many.<p>

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Seems that's usually the way," she muttered.

"So what? You think that just because you're a vampire, that you can solve all my fucking problems?" he snapped.

She couldn't tell if it was the alcohol talking or if he was genuinely pissed off. She went with 50/50.  
>"I am sick of you babyin' me all the time. I'm a full-grown man, damn it! I can take care of myself and I sure as hell don't need to be protected by no vampire. Now can ya leave alone for one second? I want to try and feel as normal as possible right now."<p>

Persephone managed to hold back a scowl.

"If that's how you feel, then I'll be sure to keep away. I've been meaning to get back to home. Thank-you for providing me that chance."

She spirited to Bill's house and stood on the porch as she tried to get her anger under control.

Two weeks.  
>They had managed two weeks without fighting and now they were back to square one.<p>

"Try the A-negative," Bill was saying as Persephone walked in. Beside him, Jessica picked up a bottle of Tru Blood, took a mouthful and grimaced.

"Less like ass than A-positive, but more like ass than B-negative," she opined.

"That happens to be my favourite," Persephone said as she walked in.

"Well, you can have it," Jessica told her.

"We're trying to discover what blood might best satisfy Jessica's thirst. So far she has disliked them all," Bill explained.

"Have you tried mixing them?" Persephone asked.

"No I have not," Bill replied, liking the suggestion and picking up O-positive and A-negative. He looked to Jessica.

"Fine," she sighed, "but I don't understand why I can't just feed normally. Eric let me drink from a guy with tattoos and nipple piercings."

"Well, I am not Eric," Bill frowned.

"You are _so_ not Eric," Jessica agreed.

"Would you like for me to try?" Persephone asked.

"Please," Bill sighed, "I would like to go visit Sookie if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Persephone smiled.

Bill left, leaving Jessica staring down at the half-filled bottles of blood. Persephone sat down next to her.

"I don't know why I have to drink this stuff, just 'cause he does," she pouted.

"It feels exciting to drink from the vein, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"But many murderers get the same kind of thrill from taking people's lives. You don't want to be a mindless killer, do you?"

Jessica shrugged.  
>"What does it even matter? I'm a vampire now."<p>

Steve Newlin's words echoed in Persephone's mind: '_When life doesn't mean anything, it makes it very, very easy to kill.'_

"I remember when I was first made a vampire, many, many centuries before synthetic-blood was even considered. All I wanted to do was to hunt; to feed on live prey as much as possible. To feel that warm blood trickle out of their bodies and into my mouth...but the guilt of everything I've done is nearly too much to bear, Jessica. I would take it all back if I could, but it's too late for me. You, on the other hand, don't have to suffer through that. You have a choice."

Jessica stared at her and took all of this in. She turned her attention back to the Tru Blood.

"Which of these did you say you liked best, again?"

Just as Persephone passed her the A negative, she was hit with a feeling of immense fear.

It was coming from Lafayette.


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you wanna know?"

"The vampire you had that little arrangement with. Eddie Fournier. What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I swear to God, I don't. Last time I saw him he was doin' real good. But I think he may have been taken by someone."

"By whom?"

Eric was seated in a leather-upholstered desk chair while Pam tried to figure out what to do with his hair. She had just put foils in it and, only seconds after she had finished, Eric had decided to tear apart one of their prisoners, getting blood all over the work she had done.

Lafayette had never been more frightened in his life. He had just spent two of the worst weeks he'd ever experienced in a cold, dark and damp cellar, with very little water or food. Despite the casual attitudes of the two vampires that stood before him, he could sense that he was in some serious trouble. What he hated the most about the situation he now found himself in was that he had been forewarned.

"Look, I know a vampire named Persephone. She said she knew the sheriff of this area, or some shit."

Pam rolled her eyes while she cut the blood from Eric's hair. Was there anyone in this area that Persephone wasn't connected to?

"That would be me," Eric told him.

"You're the sheriff? Then you know her?"

"I do."

Lafayette felt a small amount of relief in hearing this, but he was still too terrified to feel entirely saved just yet.

"Well, me and her is friends! She told me that if you ever found out about me dealing V, she would help me out."

Pam laughed derisively.

"Did she, now?" Eric asked with amusement, "She knew that you were dealing vampire blood and she didn't mind?"

"She warned me to stop doin' it, but that didn't seem to stop her from letting me drink some of _her _blood."

Pam and Eric were both struck with realisation at the same moment. Lafayette glanced from one face to the other and wasn't sure whether or not to be alarmed by their reaction to this news.

Screams and shouting suddenly issued from Fangtasia's main floor area. Eric sprang from his seat and pulled the hairdressing cape off, scattering pieces of his red-stained hair across the ground. His fangs slid out, as did Pam's, as the office door burst open, allowing pulsing music to flood in to the room.

Persephone was pissed.

Her fangs, also extended, were notably larger than those of either of the two that now held defensive stances. She snarled.

Pam knew that there was no chance she would ever be able to beat Persephone in a fight, but she was not one to flee. She ran towards the seething woman and was thrown into the wall on the opposite side of the room, leaving a considerable hole.

"Persephone, back down!" Eric growled.

She stepped in front of Lafayette, who was now cowering on the couch like a small child. Terrifying though she looked, he had never been so glad to see a vampire.

"I said-," Eric began, but a fifth party had just entered the room. A thin, middle-aged, pixie-like barmaid named Ginger; the scatterbrained employee of Fangtasia, who had been glamoured one too many times. She had a gun pointed at Persephone, apparently oblivious to the fact that it would do very little to stop her.

"Ginger, do not-"  
>Eric was cut-off once more as the gun fired. The bullet missed its target, who had charged towards the hysterical human, instead catching Lafayette in the leg.<p>

"Bitch!" he shouted, clutching at the wound, trying to stem the blood flow.

With a swift knock to the head from Persephone, Ginger was out cold. She turned back to Eric.

"This is not Dallas, Persephone! You have no authority here."

"He is no longer selling V, Eric. He poses no threat and he was not involved in the death of Eddie Fournier!"

"How is it that you know what happened to that vampire?"

"I'm taking Lafayette. If you wish to stop me, I suggest you try."

Eric gave a frustrated roar, but made no move to interfere. She picked Lafayette up from the couch and spirited out of the room. Eric grabbed one of the chairs near his desk and threw it against the wall, smashing it to pieces.  
>Pam stood up from the spot she had landed, running her hands back through her hair as blood dripped down from her forehead and onto her clothes.<p>

"That bitch owes me a new outfit," she said, licking the red liquid from her fingers.

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck we goin'?" Lafayette asked as they moved through the woods like a blur.<p>

"To your house," Persephone replied, "They cannot enter there."

They had been travelling for a few minutes, moving slower than the fastest speed Persephone could have reached; she hadn't wanted to risk making Lafayette any more unwell. When they suddenly stopped, he looked around and realised that they were already standing on his porch.

"Whoa," he commented.

She forced open his front door and gently placed him on the sofa, shutting the door behind them. Her previous visits to his house meant that she could enter unhindered due to his withstanding invitation. Giving his body a quick scan with her eyes in order to evaluate his condition, she saw that blood was seeping through his pants at an alarming rate. He bent forward in pain. Persephone knelt down beside him, pushing his coffee table back with one hand.

"If we don't do something about this, you're either going to die or end up losing that leg."

"Thanks for the comforting words."

She put her index finger to her mouth, as though considering what they should do, but after hearing a distinct 'crunch' that made him sick to his stomach, he realised that she had just bitten herself.

"Open wide," she told him, sounding oddly playful in such a grim situation.

"You a sick bitch," he told her, coughing as she forced drops into his mouth. She sucked the remaining blood from her finger, which had already healed. Grabbing the area of his pants where the bullet had entered, around mid-calf, she ripped open the fabric to check the wound's progress. Looking down, Lafayette was amazed to see it heal right before his eyes.

"It doesn't take much, with blood as strong as mine," Persephone explained.

"No shit," he said in wonder, "I bet you could make fuckloads-"

"Selling it? And here I was thinking that you might've learnt your lesson by now."

"Oh my God," Lafayette commented as a new energy began to course through his body. He felt like he could run a couple of hundred miles without getting tired. Getting to his feet, he began jumping up and down on the spot to test out how his leg had healed. There was no pain.

"Give me some more of that shit and I reckon I could just about take that blonde fuck that had me in that basement."

Thinking back to Eric, Persephone cringed. She wondered what kind of temper she had left him in. She would have to deal with that when she got back to her own house; but before she could do that, she would have to return to Bill's. He wasn't going to be very happy to learn that she had left Jessica alone there.

"I think I need to go for a run or something," Lafayette was saying.

"I think you need to go for a shower," Persephone told him, crinkling her nose, "I don't know where they were keeping you, but I think it's fair to say that it wasn't somewhere clean."

"Yeah, a shower does sound good," he replied, jogging away, towards the bathroom without so much as a 'thank-you'.

Persephone wouldn't expect one from him until he had come down from his high, in about a week or so.

"Do not leave this house tonight!" she called to him, just as the water turned on in the shower.

"Whatever you say, hooker!"

* * *

><p>"You left her alone?"<p>

"I had urgent matters to attend to."

Persephone had gone from one angry vampire to another. Sookie stood beside Bill, gazing at Jessica; it had been quite a surprise for her to learn that Bill had become a maker and was now housing the young fledgling under his roof.

"You of all people should know how dangerous it can be to leave a new vampire unattended!"

"I'm not a child," Jessica frowned.

"You will be quiet," Bill ordered, "Now go to your sleeping quarters!"

"I ain't even tired," she whined.

"Now!"

They watched the teenager stalk off towards the hidden trapdoor under the staircase.

"She could've gone out and attacked somebody; probably killed them, even!" Bill continued, turning back to Persephone.

"I left her the Tru Blood. She had more than enough food here."

"She has not yet learnt to mainstream. Eric allowed her to feed on humans; it is all she knows."

Sookie touched Bill's arm to calm him down. He looked at her and sighed.

"I apologise. I know that you would never have left her alone if the matter wasn't extremely important."

"It was. And I can understand your worry. Now, it is best if I were to leave. Lest Eric should bring his wrath down upon all of us."

"Eric?" Bill frowned.

"What did you do?" Sookie asked curiously.

Persephone considered telling her, but knowing how close she was to Lafayette, it probably wasn't a good idea.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she informed Bill, who gave a nod before she disappeared. With everything that was happening in her life at that point, she liked having Jessica as a distraction from it all. And mentoring new vampires happened to be a specialty of hers.

"I thought she was friends with Eric," Sookie wondered aloud.

"They are very, very old friends."  
>Bill was also curious as to why she and Eric may have had a falling out, but he pushed the thought from his mind.<p>

"Where were we?" he asked a smiling Sookie, scooping her up and travelling up the staircase, to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Persephone sat on the porch of her own house, reveling in the few moments' peace she had managed without anyone bothering her for help or apologies. Her mind had wandered to Sam, already speculating on his safety, especially with Maryann in town. The woman was clearly someone he wasn't very fond of.<p>

Maybe Sam was right; maybe she did baby him too much.

A strange vibration in her pocket made her frown. Then she remembered that it was just her phone. She hadn't quite gotten used to it yet. She wasn't a huge fan of technology, but after Godric had been made sheriff of Area 9 it had become important for her to be able to keep in contact with both vampires and humans, whilst she travelled around.

A name flashed on the caller I.D.  
>ERIC.<p>

She closed her eyes and answered, anticipating ferocity.

"I would've come to see you in person, but I had to stay here and help settle a mob of scared and furious customers," he told her.

She breathed an inner sigh of relief; he wasn't mad with her.

"I know how protective you can be of your humans, but if you ever undermine my authority as sheriff of this area, I will-"

"Yes?" Persephone asked with a smirk.

"Not be very happy," he finished, his own smirk evident through his voice. "Oh, and one more thing," he said, "Pam would like to be compensated for the clothes of hers that you ruined."

He hung up.

Well, that was one less thing to worry about. If this had been the area of any other sheriff, with the exception of Dallas, the vampire in charge would gladly have punished her for what she had done.

Her phone suddenly began vibrating again. It was very rare that she should receive any phone calls, let alone two within seconds of each other. Perhaps Eric felt the need to express one last snide remark.

Caller I.D.  
>FELIX<p>

For a moment, she considered not answering. However, she had only made him a vampire twenty-six years ago and he was still too young to be left completely alone. When she had departed from his apartment in New York after her last visit, he had seemed to be coping well; thriving, even. But he was prone to lapses.

Flipping open the older-model phone, (she saw no reason to upgrade to a more popular one), she pressed it to her ear.

"Persy. I've been bad."  
>His voice was low and rough like a regular whiskey drinker.<p>

"How bad?"

"Two or three a night for the past week."

Persephone gazed blankly ahead. As she had taught all her fledglings, it was important not to be wasteful or excessive when feeding from humans; this being before the invention of synthetic blood.

Felix had been a challenge.

When he had been alive, he had already had a problem with respecting life; stalking and murdering young women. His later admission to Persephone that the murders had been unintentional did not seem to sway her judgment of him. And his attitude during the first few weeks of vampirehood had proven what she had feared; that she may have created a real monster.

"I need you to come here," he requested.

"I cannot."

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line.

"Persy, I can't stop. You know that I can't."

"I taught you to mainstream. Remember my words."

"Well, you see, that just wasn't enough," he said in a patronizing tone, "You can lead a vampire to synthetic blood, but you can't make him drink."

With that, he hung up. 'Tossed his phone away' was probably more accurate.

Persephone suddenly felt very drained, (no pun intended).  
>First there was the fight with Sam, slight though it was. Then a near-brawl with Eric and a chewing-out from Bill on the responsibilities of newly-made-vampire care. Now a call for help from her latest-made vampire, coming at the worst possible time.<p>

A rustling sound from the trees nearby caught her attention.  
>Speak of the shape shifter.<p>

A dog emerged, looking rather sheepish, (well, as sheepish as a Collie can look), as it pattered towards her. It jumped up on the chair to sit beside her, seeming apologetic.

"I have a very strong urge to say 'No dogs allowed on the furniture', right now."

The dog whined.

"Yet, at the same time, I know that if you transform now, you'll be naked as the day you were born."

This time, the dog barked. She reached up and stroked him on the head.

"You know, I hope that it is you, Sam, or this would have been a very awkward conversation."

She could have sworn that the dog smiled.

It jumped down from the chair and trotted back towards the forest, stopping to check that she was following.

"Oh, alright', she gave in, running after him as he disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the last chapter in this section of the story. I decided to break the story up into sections, each section basically representing each season of the show. I've named part 2 'Die by the Drop' – after a song by The Dead Weather that I'm rather fond of, plus I think it suits the series quite well – so look out for the next part of the story. **

**And for anyone interested, 'In the Cold, Cold Night' is the name of a song by The White Stripes, a song which inspired me to write this story in the first place.**

**And one final thing: here's a link to the video that best fits Persephone. It stars Eva Green, my model for the character, and is almost exactly how I picture Persephone.**

**Just add this to the end of youtube's address: **_/watch?v=3KXNHuYzwKY_

**It won't let me post the whole link.**


End file.
